Torn Between Love
by I-Came4The-Cookies
Summary: Aurora has always been unsure of what she wanted in life. She is madly in love with Draco, but a new man has entered her life and now she is torn between love and what might be lust. *Please Review* Don't forget to read the Sequel: Child of Lust.
1. So Long Freedom

**Chapter 1 – So Long Freedom**

It was morning at Malfoy Manor, and only a week till the school year began Aurora and Draco were spending their last days of freedom partying it up.

"Aurora wake up." Draco whispered against her neck.

Aurora had the hangover from hell, she could barely open her eyes and the smallest signs of light gave her an aggravating headache.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's noon." He answered.

"Did we do it last night?" Aurora giggled still mumbling, as she began to stretch out her arms.

"Well we weren't, but you took advantage of me." Draco smiled, and raised his eyebrow seductively. "Are you up for another round?"

Aurora smiled and gave Draco a peck on the cheek then on the lips, and it seem like she was up for it.

"Trust me baby, I'm way too hung over." She smiled sipping on a glass of water.

"Damn, why do you have to tease me like that?" He played.

"Maybe later." She smiled.

"We should probably get up now." Draco declared.

"But why?" Aurora whined playfully.

"Because it's noon." Draco replied as his half-naked body hovered over Aurora's. "Or is it later yet?"

Draco laid on top of Aurora and began to take advantage of her, she wrapped her leg around his body. He began to tease her. He kissed her with an intense passion, and began biting her lip and then sucking on her neck. Aurora was loving it the two of them were completely oblivious to everything around them. Right before they could go any further a house elf popped into the room, and the entire mood was ruined.

"What is it?" Draco spat, seeing as how his fun had been spoiled.

"Your Mother wishes to see you in the kitchen Sir."

"Very well." He acknowledged, and the scared house elf left with another pop.

Draco and Aurora got dressed still hungover and horny they slowly made their way to the kitchen, and they were greeted by Narcissa.

"Long night?" She smiled.

They could only nod they were so exhausted from the night before. They had gone to a party at Blaise Zabini's home. His mother had left him alone for the week, so they took advantage of the time. Just drinking and of course their favorite past time seven minutes in heaven, well more like thirty minutes in heaven.

"Aurora your Father sent you a letter." Narcissa informed, handing her the letter.

Aurora took the letter she could already imagine what it probably said, she opened it and it read.

_Aurora__, _

_When are you going to come home, I know you and Bella don't get along, but I hope we can see you before the beginning of the school year._

_-Father_

"He just wants to know if I will be home before we go to school." Aurora smirked.

"Well he is your Father." Narcissa tried to give advice.

"I know, but everything will be great, and then…" Aurora paused.

"I know… Bella." Narcissa said comforting "She's always been like that, even since we were children."

The room got very awkward and uncomfortable, and then Lucius entered the room with a copy of The Daily Prophet in hand.

"Aurora will you be accompanying Draco and myself to the quidditch match?" Lucius inquired.

"Of course…" She replied.

"What about Blaise's party?" Draco whispered.

"We can go after." She murmured back.

"We'll leave at 5:00 p.m." Lucius instructed.

* * *

They arrived at the field and the day seem like it would never end. Aurora, Draco and Lucius were seated in the Mister's box, and sure the seats were good, but Aurora couldn't be more bored. As they took their seats Aurora noticed Harry Potter and the rest of the golden trio.

She absolutely despised Hermione Granger. Granger thought she was Little Miss Smarty Pants and Aurora wished someone would knock her off her high horse. As she noticed the golden trio so did Lucius and Draco.

"How far up are we?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Well put it this way." Lucius said coyly. "If it rains you'll be the first to know."

After he finished his remark Lucius walked back to the booth to take his seat. While Aurora chuckled silently at her Step-Uncles remark she noticed Cedric Diggory standing with them. She tired not to show any emotion, but their eyes were fixed on each other. While she was mainly with Draco, but they weren't really exclusive or public so she was secretly seeing Cedric as well.

"Well enjoy your seats Weasel." Draco teased.

"Now… now… Draco play nice." Aurora smirked.

"Your one to talk…" Hermione responded.

"Well… well… well… Little Miss Know It All want to argue with the big dogs." She spat. "Weasel do us all a favor, and shut your little girlfriend up."

"I'm not his girlfriend." She groaned.

"Could have fooled me." Aurora grinned.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to steal or someone else to torment." Hermione spat.

"Ouch Granger… that really hurts my feelings." She smirked. "But lucky for you I'm free all night."

Aurora gave one last lustful glance towards Cedric, then she and Draco joined Lucius at their seats.

* * *

The match was nearly over, and Lucius leaned over to his son and proceeded to ask him about any further plans for the evening.

"Draco… do you and Aurora have any other plans for this evening?" He inquired.

"Yes Father, Blaise is having a little get together, and we were planning to go after the match."

"Well you to should probably get going now." He replied giving off a strange vibe that Draco found odd.

Rather than sit and try to figure out what was going on Draco and Aurora had left, and once again they were at Blaise Zabini's front door. They entered the house and it was still unclean from the night before, beer bottles as well as cigarette buds littered the floor.

"Hello there." Blaise greeted Draco and Aurora.

Blaise went into give Draco the typical male body slam hug, and then greeted Aurora with a peck on the cheek.

"Aurora, you're killing me." Blaise played. "Why are you so bloody gorgeous?"

Aurora could tell he had a few, she giggled in response. The three walk into the main room where all of there other Slytherin cohorts were.

"Draco!!!" The drunken room applauded.

"You know what time it is?" Blaise said coyly.

"Time for another lame pick-up line?" Aurora played.

"No…" Blaise announced. "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Where's the hat?" Aurora sighed playfully.

They all put their names into an old top hat, and this time it was Draco's turn to go first. He shuffled the names around the hat, and plucked out on of the pieces of parchment.

"Aurora…" He said somewhat shocked.

"Let's go." She giggled.

They got into the room they dictated as heaven, and Draco was glad he picked Aurora.

"It's about bloody time I picked you." Draco smiled.

"You're telling me." Aurora laughed. "I was so tired of getting stuck with everyone, but you."

"Shall we start, we don't have very much time." He flirted.

Aurora nodded and unbuttoned her blouse, and Draco took of his shirt as well. Draco lunged toward Aurora and began to ravish her from head to toe. They laid on the couch that was in the room, and Draco dominated Aurora. Then faster than he mounted her, she mounted him. She was on top of Draco and began to unbutton his pants. She still had her skirt on, and she stood up and proceeded to take her panties off, once they were off she tossed them to Draco and they landed on his chest.

He jumped from the couch and pinned her against the wall. He placed his hand under her skirt, which only made Aurora want even him more. Draco laid Aurora on the floor and proceeded to make love to her. It was soft and loving, but at the same time full of force and power.

Aurora was so special to Draco, when he was with any other girl her referred to it a fucking, but when he was with Aurora he always referred to it as making love. Every time he was with another girl, he always though of Aurora.

It had been twenty minutes, and Draco and Aurora didn't want it to end. They kept going as long as no one was bothering them. Right when they were on the brink of finishing the heard a loud bang on the door, and it was Blaise.

"Come on Draco, some of us want a turn too." He whined no doubt starting get a small buzz. "I hope your dressed we're coming in."

Blaise and Nott walked into see Aurora with nothing but a skirt and bra on and Nott point out that her bright red panties were on the couch.

"Very sexy." Nott winked as he picked up Aurora's underwear.

"Very funny Theodore." Aurora played. "Hand them over."

Nott handed them back to Aurora, and she slide them back on while all three of them watched.

"You guys have the worst timing." Draco spat.

Draco and Aurora got dressed and went back to the sitting room, and just sat around hanging out with the others and drinking beer and smoking cigarettes' all night long. This was basically how they would spend their last week of freedom. Because when the week was over it was back to Hogwarts.


	2. Whispers of Lust

**Chapter 2 – Whispers of Lust**

It was the day Draco and Aurora had been dreading the first day of school. Of course instruction didn't begin till the second week, but it still meant less freedom. Aurora and Draco woke up bright and early to get to the train station before all the muggles.

They arrived at platform 9¾ they said their goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius, and at the last minute Rudolpus showed up.

"Aurora…" He smirked. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Where's Bella?" Aurora inquired.

"She stayed home." He answered. "I know things haven't been great, but just try to have fun."

"Yes Father." She replied.

"I Love you Sweetheart." Rudolpus said saying his goodbyes.

"Bye Dad." Aurora said unaffected by her father's words.

Draco and Aurora ran through the wall, got on the train and took their seats in an empty compartment. Before they could get any alone time, they were joined by a group of Slytherins. Of course Blaise still hungover from the week before, Crabe, Goyle, and Parkinson all the usual suspects. They sat in the compartment just finding random things to gossip about, but Aurora would never acknowledge Pansy. Anytime Pansy spoke to her she merely nodded and went about her business.

* * *

The train ride was very time consuming and most of the others had fallen asleep, but not Aurora she often did very well with little rest. She sat in the compartment basking in the silence reading one of her novels. That was until she noticed a faint whisper at the door of the compartment.

"Aurora… Aurora…" The voice whispered. "Darling it's me."

Aurora slide the door open very quietly trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. As she slipped into the hallway of the train, and she was greeted by Cedric with a rather steamy and passionate kiss.

"I missed you." He teased.

"I missed you too, but don't you think we should go some where more private?" Aurora proclaimed. "After all you are supposed to be dating my half-sister."

"Alright." He chuckled, trying to cover his remorse.

They searched the train for an empty compartment, but it really didn't take that long Cedric and Aurora entered the compartment. Cedric took a seat on the bench and Aurora proceeded to sit on his lap.

"How was you summer?" Cedric asked with wonder while kissing her neck.

"It was fine stayed with the Malfoy's again." She answered. "My bloody Step-Mother drives me mad."

"Poor baby." He joked.

"Ha… Ha… very funny." Aurora said in her famous sarcastic tone.

"What about yours?" She question back.

"Not much." He responded. "Mostly thought about you."

"Like how?" She teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased back.

Aurora leaned in to kiss Cedric, and it seemed like he was trying to pull away from her, it seemed like he wasn't as pleased as he normally was.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked innocently.

"Nothing." He answered shortly. "So did you her about the Triwizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts?"

"Not till just now." She said modestly.

"I'm going to sign up, but I don't think I'll make it." He continued.

"Don't say that." She comforted. "You never know maybe you'll win."

"God I missed you." Cedric smiled.

Aurora smiled and she and Cedric began to kiss each other, and they laid down on the bench of the compartment, and Cedric held Aurora in his arms kissing the back of her neck, and they just laid there snuggling. This confused Aurora because just a minute ago when she kissed him it seemed like he wasn't interested.

Cedric was a lot more passive than Draco was, Draco was extremely aggressive and Aurora absolutely loved it. Aurora was indeed an aggressive person most of the time, but she could also be very passive as well. When she was with Draco he was the dominate one, but when she was with Cedric she was the dominate one.

A big reason she was committed to Draco rather than Cedric was because, Aurora felt she couldn't trust him. I mean come on he was dating Cho and sleeping with her younger half-sister. Sure he had the same amount of passion as Draco, and he was more romantic, but he never gave her anywhere near as much of the love and respect Draco gave her.

Draco treated every other girl he was with like they were nothing more than a tool, but he would drop any girl in a heart beat for Aurora. Cedric would always tell Aurora he was waiting for the 'right time' to leave Cho, but it had been almost six months and he still hadn't kept his word. Draco loved Aurora more than any other person in the world, and Cedric merely lusted for her or so she thought.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts and it seemed rather late they all proceeded into the great hall for the sorting ceremony. Aurora calmly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Where did you go?" Draco questioned wirily.

"I had some business to take care of." Aurora smirked.

They waited for the sorting to end, as every new Slytherin was added to their table they would cheer, but as the new meat walked by they would just look them up and down. Once the last student was sorted Dumbledore approached the podium.

"As some of you may already know, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament." He announced. "However there will be some guidelines."

All the students began to chatter and gossip, just wonder what he was talking about Aurora also seemed interested.

"Silence…" He gestured. "No student under seventeen years of age will be allowed to enter."

The groans began as the words left his mouth, Aurora spotted the two Weasley boys throwing a hissy fit, and Draco also seem disappointed about the announcement.

"That's Rubbish." He spat.

"Draco it's a slim chance you would even be pick." Aurora giggled.

"I know, but still." He calmed down.

They were all released from the great hall and Aurora spotted Cedric from the corner of her eye.

"Draco I'll catch up with you in a little bit." She whispered. "Cover for me."

"Alright." He hugged her close, and whispered in her ear. "Don't be to long."

She walked not towards Cedric, but away from the hall and Cedric followed. He approached her and pinned her against the wall. Aurora was shocked she had never seen such force from Cedric.

"Why was Malfoy hugging you like that?" He asked in a sort of jealous tone.

"He's my cousin and best friend." She answered innocently, but seeing that side of Cedric kind of turned her on.

Cedric had no clue about Aurora and Draco's history except his Mother was her Step-Mother's Sister, but honestly no one really knew about their relationship except for a few Slytherins. He was completely oblivious to the fact they had a relationship or that they were sneaking around at school.

"He's only your cousin by marriage, not blood." He initiated. "I don't like seeing another mans hands on you."

"What are you going to do about it?" She smirked coyly. "You haven't dumped Cho yet?"

"It's not the right time." He said awkwardly.

"Well when is it going to be the right time Cedric." She raised her voice. "You think I like seeing you with her."

"I'm sorry Aurora." He said stunned at her anger. "I promise it won't be much longer."

"I hope you're not just saying that." She said in distress.

"Come with me." He held his had out.

Aurora reluctantly took his hand and they snuck out of the castle to the quidditch pitch. Cedric picked her up off the ground and while holding her ran to the middle of the pitch and he conjured a sleeping bag and he laid it flat on the ground. He placed Aurora on the sleeping bag and laid next to her.

"I know you want me to be more aggressive." He said stroking her hair. "It's just I think your to beautiful to be treated like that."

"Like what?" She questioned innocently.

"Like you're just another notch on a belt." He paused. "You mean so much to me, I can't describe it, just everytime I'm with Cho I think of you."

"Then why don't you leave her to be with me?" Aurora began to get depressed.

"I don't know." He said knowing her sadness was his fault.

Aurora began to look down to the ground, and Cedric lifted her chin up and kissed her lip tenderly. Aurora returned his tender kiss with an intense wave of passion, she sat up as did Cedric, and she went in for another kiss. The two were in the middle of the quidditch pitch making out. Cedric laid on top of her and kissed her neck and then he began to nibble at her ear and neck. As he did Aurora began to scratch his back and pull on his hair.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she unbuttoned his, he kissed her chest down to her waist and Aurora began to unbutton his pants. Aurora was wearing her skirt, and Cedric was caressing her legs with his lips he slowly removed Aurora's panties. He pulled the unused half of the sleeping bag over him and Aurora, and they laid in the middle of the field making love.

Aurora was having what seemed to be having a good time, and then she began to think of Draco, and how they had given themselves to each other on the quidditch pitch. She could tell Cedric was enjoying himself, and she didn't want to ruin it, but she began to sob quietly. Cedric stroked Aurora's neck with his lips, and he let out a moan of shear pleasure.

"Aurora I Love you." He panted kissing her chest.

Aurora was shocked she didn't know what to say back she was so confused she felt so guilty. She had two men who loved her, and she had thought Cedric only wanted her for the sex. She didn't know whether to tell him about her and Draco or what. Cedric began to notice her tears and he wiped them a way as he kissed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's nothing." She lied trying not to cry.

"No… What's wrong?" He repeated placing his hand on her cheek. "Please tell me."

Aurora stayed silent she couldn't believe what was happening that the man she thought merely lusted for her actually loved her.

"I think we should go." She said sniffling.

"Alright love." He agreed

Cedric walked Aurora back to the Slytherin dorms and before she open the door he kissed her and whispered.

"Sleep tight my love."

* * *

Aurora walked into the common room, and she was so confused and had no clue what to do. Should she tell Draco should she keep it to herself she was so confused. It was late and everyone was a sleep, well almost everyone.

"Aurora I need you." Draco said in a solemn tone.

"What you do now?" She smiled.

"I think Pansy's pregnant."

"Ok… so she probably fucked some idiot." Aurora said jokingly.

"Probably, but she could pin it on me." He said scared and guilty.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't get with Pansy so long as I stayed away from any Gryffindor's." Aurora began to get angry. "Draco what did you do?"

"I slept with Pansy." He admitted in shame.

"What the fuck Draco, that's the one person I hate." She hollered. "How could you do this to me?"

"Aurora I Love you!" He cried. "I'm sorry, I'll do anything."

"Well you know what… if she is pregnant you better take care of it." She said sternly. "And I'm not helping you."

"Aurora please I'm sorry my love." Draco pleaded. "I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can." Aurora began to cry.

She walked away from Draco and proceeded to her dorm and the bed she rarely slept in. She was so used to sleeping with Draco, Aurora tossed and turned all night thinking about how she had even more baggage to process she had to deal with the possibility that Cedric loved her, the fact Draco betrayed her, and that she had no clue what to do.


	3. A Request for Forgiveness

**Chapter 3 – A Request for Forgiveness **

It was morning and Aurora hadn't gotten any sleep, she stayed up all night debating whether to stay with Draco and keep their arrangement, or to pursue Cedric further. She walked out of her room in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stood outside the door waiting for the water to warm up. As she stood and waited there was a knock at the door. She knew it was most likely Draco, so she ignored the first knock. Then a second knock was initiated, and once again she did nothing, and a third knock instigated.

"Aurora please open the door." He plead. "I need to talk to you."

Still in her towel Aurora proceeded answer the door, Draco stood in the doorway and look as if he had been crying. She stood in front of him with an angry look. Draco knew she was enraged, and he knew she probably wouldn't care about what he had to say.

"Ok well I know you probably hate me right now." He said guiltily. "But Pansy's not pregnant, she was lying to me."

"You know what Draco." Aurora began angrily. "You made me a promise, and you didn't keep it."

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness." Draco looked down to the ground.

"You're right you don't." She agreed. "That was the only person I didn't want you to be involved with."

The room got quiet and Draco knew he was in trouble. He felt like idiot he had just screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him.

"If you can tell me why, I will forgive you." She said with discussed. "Until then I guess we're nothing more than friends."

"Aurora I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it." Draco pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

"Draco lord knows I Love you, but I don't think I can trust you anymore." She said trying to hold back her tears. "If you need me I'll be with Cedric."

"What?" Draco became angry. "Wasn't it you who said he was just using you, he's still dating Cho for Christ sake."

"Yes I know, but I've know about Cho from the beginning." She contradicted. "Unlike you Cedric's hasn't betrayed me." She said sternly. "If you need me I'll be with him."

"I still love you." Draco whispered as he exited the room.

Draco left the room and Aurora began to finish her shower, she stood in the warm water thinking bout what had just happened she was so confused, so angry, but most of all she felt betrayed.

* * *

Aurora had finished her shower and had gotten dressed. She walked out of her room down to the common room. She proceeded to the door to leave, and she noticed Draco sitting on the couch. She hardly acknowledged him sitting there and she walked out of the door and began to search for Cedric.

She walked in to the great hall first to grab a bite to eat. When she walked through the door she saw Cedric sitting with a couple friends. Their eyes met and she nudged her head for him to follow.

"I need to-" Aurora was cut off.

"I broke up with Cho." He announced.

"Really?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yes." He reassured. "For you."

Aurora was happy and confused at the same time she didn't know why she had these new feeling for Cedric. She still loved Draco but he had hurt her so badly, and she couldn't forgive him for that.

"Aurora I Love you." He smiled. "And I want you to be my girlfriend?"

Aurora was shocked she didn't know what to say she wanted to say yes, but then she thought of Draco, and then she wanted to say no. She was so confused and frustrated her head was telling her no, but her heart was saying yes.

"Yes!!!" She jumped up to hug him.

Right as she did she noticed Draco standing there looking at her, and he looked like his heart had been trampled on, and at that moment her heart dropped.

"Cedric, I have something to take care of I'll meet you in the courtyard at 4:00 p.m." She tried to think of an excuse.

"Alright Darling." He said kissing her goodbye.

Cedric walked back to the great hall, and Aurora chased after Draco. She had no clue what he could have been thinking. She spotted him walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco… Draco wait." She hollered.

"God Damn it Aurora, what the bloody hell was that?" He said looking emotional.

"I told you till you can give me an explanation, I will be with Cedric." She answered.

"Aurora you are lucky I love you or I swear." He cried out.

"Or what Draco you'll beat me, leave me, what would you do Draco." She argued. "You already betrayed me do you know how much that hurt?"

"Damn it Aurora I told you I'm sorry." He expressed miserably. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then give me an explanation." She cried. "Can you just do that for me?"

"I don't know why I did it, I'm an idiot." He yelled.

"Draco I Love you, and I don't want Pansy to be the end of us." She comforted while she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "I Love you and I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"Alright I believe you, but if you do…" She announced sternly. "I swear to God its over."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He said with responsibility. "Now, what about Cedric?"

"What about him?" She replied shortly.

"Well are you still going to see him?" He asked in a sort of jealous tone.

"Yes." She simply answered. "Is that a problem?"

"If he's making you happy, I have no objection." Draco looked upset. "You deserve someone who will treat you right."

"Just because I'm dating Cedric doesn't mean I don't Love you." She comforted. "I Love my Little Dragon."

Draco hated it when his Mother and Aurora called him their Little Dragon, it drove him crazy.

"You and my Mother I swear." He smiled.

"Draco you will always be my number one guy." She acknowledged.

"Aurora when we graduate." He smiled. "I want to be with you, forever."

"I know Love." She smiled.

"No I mean… I want you to be my wife." He said seriously.

Aurora was shocked but not completely surprised she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but in her happiness she began to think of Cedric.

"I just don't want to tie you down right now." He said kissing her forehead. "I want you to have fun, and as much as I want you to myself I know you need to experience life."

"Thank you Draco, I trust you, and if we are truly meant to be together we will be."

She smiled. "I don't care who you're with, just along as it's not Pansy."

"Yes my Love." He replied. "Aurora… I want you to have fun with Cedric, but just don't forget about me."

"I could never forget my Little Dragon." She giggled.

"Damn it Aurora." He smiled hugging her close and kissing her forehead.

* * *

It was close to 4:00 p.m. and Aurora began to walk toward the courtyard, and she saw Cedric pacing by the fountain.

"Well hello stranger." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Hello beautiful." He said kissing her cheek. "What were you up to?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Just put my name in for the tournament." He smiled.

They sat there just talking and spending time with one another, and everything was well. Then Aurora noticed her older half-sister walking by giving dirty glances to her and Cedric.

"So how did Cho take the news?" She wondered.

"Like any girl would." He answered. "First she cried, and then she yelled."

Aurora tried to ignore it and then Cho began to walk over to the two, and she seemed rather angry.

"Damn it Cedric." Cho hollered. "You left me for her."

"I guess I did." He acknowledged.

"Cho what's your problem?" Aurora asked innocently.

"You are… I can't believe you are even related to me." She said disgusted. "You are a boyfriend stealing whore, and you are no sister of mine."

"Don't be mad that Cedric didn't want you." Aurora yelled.

"Well at least mom wanted me." Cho shot.

Aurora wanted to cry she couldn't believe Cho would stoop so low, she couldn't find any words to say.

"Aurora lets go." Cedric said trying to comfort her.

Aurora had never gotten emotional about what her Mother did, but she knew Cho was right.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Cedric continued to comfort Aurora.

"I know, but that sunk in." Aurora said gloomily.

"Well I love you now, and everything will be fine." He smiled.

"I love you too." Aurora smiled, and then realized what she had just said.

"It's getting late." Cedric grinned. "We should get you back to your dorm."

"I wish I could stay in yours." She smiled.

"I know darling." He frowned mischievously.

"Don't do that." She whined playfully.

"Do what?" He shrugged teasingly.

"Stop it." She smiled swatting his hand lightheartedly.

Cedric once again walked Aurora back to the Slytherin dorm, and it seemed like he didn't want to say goodbye.

"Night baby." He said kissing her lips.

"Night." She smiled. "I Love you."

"I Love you too." He smiled and kissed her once again.

Aurora walked back into the snake pit, and sat on the couch next Draco, and she took a big sigh of happiness.

"How was you day?" He wondered nervously.

"Good." She smiled.

"So will I be sleeping alone tonight?" He whispered.

"No… I couldn't sleep at all last night." She answered quietly. "I'm so used to you being next to me."

Aurora loved Draco, but she could not deny the feelings she had gained for Cedric, she felt like choosing between them would tear her apart. She had known Draco so long and they had a history together, but Cedric treated her like a queen. He would get defensive even if another man looked at her the wrong way. Draco on the other hand was willing to share her with another man so long as she was happy, and Aurora didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	4. Champions

**Chapter 4 – Champions**

It was 3:00 a.m. and Aurora had awoken, she sat up in the bed and looked to see her beloved Draco still in a pleasant slumber. She didn't want to awake him so she quietly crept out of the room, and ran to her dorm to put some clothes on. Aurora loved the morning air. She would always wake up early and take a small jog or walk and just contemplate her thoughts. Her head was still clouded by thought of Draco and Cedric.

Could she really love them both, she kept thinking to herself. She decided to take a walk to the quidditch pitch. She looked in to see an empty field she walked to the middle and just sat there. As she laid back she began thinking of her two lovers first of Draco then of Cedric. She basked in the silent arena just thinking trying figure out which decision was the right one. As she laid in the grass she heard faint footsteps coming her way. She didn't know if it were Draco or Cedric, she looked to her side and could barely make out who it was.

"Morning Darling." The voice greeted.

She looked up to see Cedric's smiling face looking down at her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey you" She smiled.

"So will you be accompanying me tonight?" He requested.

"What's tonight?" She pondered.

"The announcement, of who's going to be competing." He answered.

"Oh… of course." She giggled.

"So do you have any other plans tonight?" He wondered.

"Nope." She replied playfully.

"Oh well maybe we could spend sometime together?" He asked shyly.

"Ok… Sure." She smiled. "Just got to shower, and get ready."

"What more do you need to do?" He asked adoringly. "You're already beautiful."

Aurora smiled and blushed, and Cedric accompanied her back to the dorm she kissed him and told him she'd meet him in the great hall.

* * *

She walked back in the common room to see Draco sitting on the couch facing the door.

"Where were you?" He asked somewhat intrusively.

"I went for a jog." She answered.

"Oh… With Cedric?" He asked jealously.

"Not exactly." She replied. "I went to the quidditch pit to sit alone, and he showed up."

"That's convenient." He added.

"What do you mean?" Aurora became confused.

"You and Cedric have become rather chummy." Draco insinuated.

"Draco not this again." She sighed.

"Damn it Aurora I almost lost you." He cried. "I see the way he looks at you."

"Well I am dating him." She pointed out. "You already knew that."

"Just because I knew it, doesn't mean I like it." He added.

"Draco I am so sick of these mixed signals." She yelled. "You were the one who thought up our little agreement."

"And now I regret it." He shouted.

"Do you mean that?" She said timidly.

"Yes." He answered. "When I see you with him, smiling, laughing it makes me feel as if you forgot me."

"Draco I could never forget you." She said sadly. "I Love you."

"Just when I saw you that day he asked you out." He added. "You looked so happy, and I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"Listen to me, Cedric will never have as much of my heart as you do." She comforted. "Yes Cedric makes me happy, but everytime I see you I get butterflies."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you." He proclaimed.

"Draco you won't, Cedric's graduating this year." She informed. "And when he's gone it won't last between me and him."

"I know Love." He rejoiced.

Aurora thought to herself what if it didn't end what if eventually Cedric decide he wanted their relationship to continue after he graduated. What if she wanted their relationship to continue?

* * *

It was time for the big announcement regarding the tournament. Aurora was excited seeing as how Cedric had a possibility to compete. She walked to the great hall and saw him sitting with a group of Hufflepuff's

"Hello Darling." Aurora smiled kissing Cedric.

"Hello my Love." He kissed her back.

The other's just stared at them like they had gone mental, the guys were all drooling and the girl were scowling. Aurora ignored them all focusing her attention to Cedric, then Aurora noticed Dumbledore stepping to the podium.

"Now it is time for the moment we all have been waiting for." He began. "We will announce the three Triwizard Tournament."

Dumbledore walked to the large clay goblet where everyone put their name's in. He waved his wand over it and it bursted into flames. One piece of paper flew out and announced the first competitor.

"The Beauxbatons' champion is… Fleur Delacour."

A very pretty blonde girl stood up and took a bow as the room cheered and proceeded to the other room, and then another piece of parchment was spat from the fire.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum."

A rather tall looking boy stood up and most of the room cheered even Draco, and he also walked to the same room the blonde girl walked into.

Now obviously it was time for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen, and Cedric seemed nervous. A third piece of paper was sent floating out of the goblet. Aurora took Cedric's hand in support.

"And last but not least The Hogwart's champion is…" Dumbledore paused, and began looking over to the Hufflepuff table. "Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up and took a bow, and he kissed Aurora happily, and he began to whisper in her ear.

"You were right."

Right after Cedric's name had been called he got up to go with the other champion, as he left the goblet spat out another name.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore said baffled. "Harry Potter!!!"

The room filled with gossip Dumbledore rushed Potter to the back, where all the other champions where. Aurora got up and proceeded back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

* * *

The ceremony was over and while everyone else was going back to their dorms Aurora stayed and waited for Cedric.

"Cedric thought there were only supposed to be three champions'." Aurora asked confused.

"Yes." He answered.

"So why was Harry Potter also chosen?" She continued.

"We don't know." He answered.

"Is he competing?" She asked puzzled.

"He has to." Cedric alerted. "If the goblet chooses you, you have to compete."

"Well on a happier note, Congratulations baby." Aurora smiled.

"Thank you Love." He acknowledged.

"We should celebrate." Aurora said flirtatiously.

"Oh what did you have in mind?" He teased.

"Me in your room." She smiled.

"Shouldn't be too hard." He liked the idea. "Just have to kick my roommate out."

They snuck to the Hufflepuff dorms and everyone seemed to be asleep, Cedric cracked the door open and saw his roommate Zacharias Smith sleeping.

"Zach…" Cedric whispered.

"What Ced…" He mumbled waking up.

"Zach I need the room." He said smiling.

"Fine…" He mumbled walking out of the room.

Cedric sat on his bed an Aurora stood in front of him and he grasped her hips, and pulled her close, and he looked up at her.

"We're alone now." He smiled.

"What ever shall we do?" She asked coyly.

"You Slytherin's and your bloody mind games." He teased.

"But isn't that why you love me darling?" She played, while proceeding to sit on his lap.

"Yes..." He answered. "But it does get rather annoying."

"Maybe I should be taught a lesson?" She smiled provocatively.

"Yes you should." He smiled kissing her lips.

Cedric began to caress her lips with his own and held her close, she slowly removed her top, and Cedric remove his shirt as well. She stood up and gave a small strip tease with the remaining clothes she had on first she flicked off her pants then she unhooked her bra and twirled it around her finger.

"Alright that's it you get in this bed right now." Cedric instructed playfully.

"Oh so forceful." Aurora smiled.

The moment she got into the bed she was pounced on by Cedric, he couldn't control himself any longer. He was on top of Aurora much like how he was in the field, but this time was for lack of a better word it was kinkier.

"Oh… tie me up." She moaned.

And he did as he was told cast an incarceration spell on her arms and legs, and proceeded kissing her body from her neck down to her waist. In the middle of their escapades he finally untied her, and Aurora was shivering with pleasure. Right as Aurora began to climax she whispered in Cedric's ear.

"I Love you."

"I Love you too." He whispered biting her neck.

Aurora let out a huge moan full of pleasure and satisfaction, right as she had climaxed Cedric soon followed. The two laid in the bed panting trying to catch their breath, Aurora turned and looked at Cedric she could hardly move she was so tired that she began to fall asleep on his chest.


	5. Confront Your Dragons

**Chapter 5 – Confront Your Dragons**

Aurora awoke the next morning waking up next to Cedric, and when she saw it was morning she jumped a little bit. She thought to herself what Draco must be thinking, and how worried he must be.

"Morning beautiful." Cedric smiled kissing Aurora.

"Morning." She said looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing… just didn't realize I forgot to tell you wake me up." She answered. "It's fine."

"Oh I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He smiled.

"I should get going." She sighed.

"I wish you could stay." Cedric whined playfully.

"I know darling." She kissed his head. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok sweetie." Cedric said kind of sad to see Aurora leave.

* * *

Aurora hurried back to the Slytherin common room so she could be there before Draco woke up. She entered the room and was rudely greeted by none other than Draco.

"Where were you last night?" He asked enraged with jealousy.

"I won't lie…" She sighed. "I was with Cedric."

"Do you even love me anymore?" He cried out.

"Draco of course I do, what are you saying?" She asked puzzled.

"You've slept in my bed with me ever since your Father was taken to Azkaban." He said angrily.

"Draco I'm sorry…" She said guiltily. "I lost track of time."

"Don't you mean you just forgot about me?" He groaned.

"Damn it Draco, why do you do this?" She yelled. "You tell me you want me to have fun with Cedric, and when I do you get jealous."

"Aurora I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I just love you so much, don't want to lose you."

"Then why didn't you ask me out?" She said irritated. "Don't take your anger out on me."

"You want to know why I didn't ask you out." He replied. "It's because I feel like I don't deserve you."

Aurora got quiet and Draco began to get emotional once again, she went to hold him and comfort him.

"Damn it Aurora, you're gorgeous, funny, sweet." Draco praised. "I don't deserve you."

"Draco you are my world." Aurora smiled. "If you died right now, I'd die with you."

"I Love you." Draco kissed her softly.

"I Love you too." She sobbed with tears of joy and sadness. "Do you want me to end it with Cedric?"

"No… I don't want to force you to do anything." He answered.

"Alright." She sighed with guilt.

Aurora wanted to be with Cedric, but she wanted to be with Draco and she didn't want to hurt him by staying with Cedric. She had no idea about what she was going to do.

* * *

After her little heart to heart with Draco she went to catch up with Cedric she knew he must have been overwhelmed with excitement. She walked to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat next to Cedric.

"Missed you." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Missed you too." She kissed back. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing..." He joked. "Just trying to ignore all the chaos."

"Oh you poor thing." She giggled sarcastically.

"Ok I see your point." He grinned. "That is rather annoying."

"I told you so." She smirked. "So do you know what your first task is?"

"Well Potter told me the first task has something to do with Dragons." He replied.

"Dragons?" Aurora beamed.

The first thing that came to her mind was Draco, and all she could do was giggle in her head.

"Please be careful." She added with concern.

"Of course Love." He reassured. "I'm not going to let anything take me away from you."

"When's the first task?" Aurora inquired.

"In a few days." Cedric replied.

Aurora seemed content but she knew the tournament would endanger Cedric's life, and now all of a sudden she was scared to lose him. A few months ago she could careless about Cedric's well-being, but now it seem like Cedric meant as much as Draco did to Aurora.

* * *

It was the day of the first challenge and Aurora snuck into the champion's tent to wish Cedric good luck, but she wasn't the only well wisher. As she crept to the back of the tent she noticed Hermione Granger peaking through the opening which separated the tent in half.

"Watch out Granger." She smirked "Some of us want to see our men too."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to steal?" Hermione spat.

"Ouch Granger… That really hurt." Aurora teased sarcastically. "Why steal one when mine inside the tent."

"Is there a problem Love?" Cedric intruded.

"No Darling..." Aurora smiled innocently. "Granger was just leaving."

"Wow… Cedric you really know how to pick them." Hermione shot as she left. "At least Cho was a lady."

"Well anyway." Aurora said ignoring Hermione's statement. "Good Luck my Darling, and be careful."

"I will." Cedric assured kissing her lips "Love you."

"I Love you too." She kissed him back and proceeded to exit the tent.

She walked back to the stands to take her seat with Draco and the other Slytherins. She walked up the steps and lingered for a moment searching for Draco he wasn't very hard to spot out. His bright blonde hair was a dead give away.

"What were you up to?" Draco smiled.

"Just wishing Cedric luck." She answered.

"Oh…" Draco seemed put off by her answer.

The competition was beginning and Aurora watched Cedric walk onto the field, she was so nervous but happy and excited at the same time. He walked out cautiously he was barely three feet away from the entrance and a large dragon of yellowish green color came swooping towards him. Aurora had never been so scared in her life, every move the dragon made caused Aurora to jump a little inside. Draco could tell Aurora was getting nervous and he turned to comfort her.

"He'll be fine Aurora."

"Thank you Draco." She smiled.

Cedric had finished his battle with the Dragon, and Aurora felt so relived that nothing had gone wrong.

"Draco I'm going to go see Cedric." She announced. "Care to join me."

"Oh… No it's fine you go ahead." He replied happily. "I want to watch Potter fry."

"Alright." She giggled.

She walked back to the tent to see Cedric lying on one of the cots with his eyes closed. She slowly walked towards him with her finger to her lips looking at Harry and Viktor. She closed the curtain that surrounded the cot, and knelt down beside Cedric and gave him a huge kiss which woke him up instantly.

"You scared me half to death out there." Aurora sobbed happily.

"I'm sorry." He comforted her. "I'm fine, and I'm not going any where."

"Promise…" She smiled.

"I Promise…" He said kissing her head.

Aurora smiled and she and Cedric left the tent together, the two merely strolled around the grounds looking for something to do just to kill time. It wasn't long till the first challenge was over, and Aurora didn't want the second one to come. She only knew it meant she'd have to witness Cedric put himself in danger once more.


	6. A Lover’s Quarrel

**Chapter 6 – A Lover's Quarrel**

It was morning and Aurora was fast asleep so tired from the day before. Seeing Cedric put his life on the line was very exhausting. As Aurora slumber Cedric was planning to surprise her with a pleasant wake up call.

"Has Aurora woken up yet?" He asked a random Slytherin.

"No I don't think so." She replied.

"I'll take you to her." Pansy interrupted.

"Oh no that fine I just need to know which dorm is hers." He answered.

"That won't do you any good she never sleeps in her dorm." Pansy hissed.

"Oh well where is she?" He questioned.

"Try Draco's dorm." She said coyly. "Up the stairs, first door on the left."

Cedric was confused and shocked by what Pansy revealed, but her took what she said and walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. As he opened the door his heart dropped. He saw his beloved Aurora curled up next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Aurora…" He hollered.

Aurora was instantly awoken and had a shocked look on her face she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Cedric!" She shrieked and jumped from the bed.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He yelled.

"Cedric it's not what it looks like." She pleaded.

"Then what is it?" He anger began to get the best of him.

She grasped his arm and took him out of the room to her empty dorm room. She sat him down on her bed and proceeded to explain.

"Aurora what's going on?" He screamed.

"Alright don't talk just listen." She sighed.

"Fine…" He spat.

"I told you about how abusive my step-mother is?" She confronted.

"Yes… but what does that have to do with this?" He asked frustrated.

"Listen." She began. "When I was young my step-mother hated me, and at night she would beat me." She continued. "The night my father was taken to Azkaban, she put me under the Cruciatus Curse for what seemed like an eternity while she told me how my father being taken away was my fault."

Aurora paused and started to cry she slowly regained her composure and focused her attention back on Cedric.

"The next day she told me I would be going to boarding school in America, but until the school year started we would be staying with her sister Narcissa." She sighed again fighting back her tears. "After what she did that night I was scared to sleep alone."

She began to weep once more and Cedric wrapped her in his arms and held her close to his chest.

"Draco is best friend and he made me feel safe, and I've shared a bed with him ever since." She stated. "Cedric I won't lie to you we had a relationship when you and I first got together, but I want you to know I chose you."

"Aurora I'm sorry and I forgive you." Cedric began to weep with her and he kissed her forehead. "I promise I will take you away from all of that."

Aurora wept after giving Cedric her confession, and she realized she was truly and madly in love with Cedric.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Aurora confessed her past to Cedric she became very distant from Draco she stopped sleeping in his bed. She still loved him, but Cedric was her main concern now.

She sat alone in the great hall trying to keep down her breakfast. She felt so sick she could hardly stomach what was going on in her life, but she had been feeling sick all week.

She couldn't think of what to say to Draco she loved him, but her heart was pointing to Cedric. As she sat and pondered her thought's she heard her name being called from the other end of the hall.

"Aurora… Aurora…" It was Draco. "Where have you been?"

Aurora couldn't speak she couldn't think of what to say to him she didn't want to break his heart.

"Draco we need to talk." She became teary eyed.

"Aurora what's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Did Cedric hurt you?"

"No… no it's not that." She tried to hold back her sadness. "Draco I have a confession."

"Yes Love." He whispered.

"I've fallen in Love." She sobbed. "With… Cedric."

Draco became silent he didn't look anger, but rather hurt and depressed. Aurora didn't know what to say.

"Draco I'm sorry." She cried. "I do Love you, but…"

"But what?" He wept angrily. "You Love Cedric more?"

"I can't answer that." She sobbed.

Draco got up from the table and he had an angry look on his face, and it seem like he was planning something in his mind.

"I'm not giving you up that easy." He mumbled to himself exiting the great hall.

Aurora sat in the hall crying just realizing what she had just done. She couldn't believe she just ended it with Draco.

* * *

Aurora had left the great hall and desperately needed to clear her mind. So she decided to take a walk to the quidditch pitch. She walked in through the all familiar entrance to the field and walked the center of the field and sat there. Thoughts of Draco and Cedric flooded her mind once more.

"I thought I'd find you here." Cedric smiled down at her.

"I ended it with Draco." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Aurora it's going to be fine." He held her. "If he really loves you he would want you to be happy, he will forgive you."

"Would you forgive me?" She looked at him seriously.

"Honestly… Yes." He said sternly.

"I Love you so much, and I would want you to be happy." He kissed her cheek. "Even if it meant you not being with me."

"Well I just hope Draco has the same mentality." She sighed.

"Like I said before… If he really loves and cares about you he'd want you to be happy." He comforted.

"Thank you Cedric." She wept.

"I Love you." He said wiping her tears.

"I Love you too." She said kissing his lips.

* * *

Cedric took Aurora back to her dorm, and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. After he put her to bed he began to search for Draco. He finally spotted him walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Malfoy!" He hollered. "Malfoy… we need to talk."

"What do you want Diggory?" He spat. "Come to take away something else I Love?"

"Draco listen…" Cedric began. "Aurora is miserable."

"That's not my problem anymore." Draco said hiding his emotions.

"But I think it is." Cedric detected his sadness. "I know how much she means to you."

"Then why did you take her from me?" He bellowed.

"I didn't take anything she chose." Cedric reassured. "Draco I don't know why she chose me, after what she told me I half expected her to pick you." He continued. "All I know is she is unhappy, because she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Draco reacted quickly. "I Love her."

"Well if you really Love her don't want her to be happy no matter what?" Cedric rationalized.

"Yes…" He confessed.

"Trust me Draco if she picked you over me." Cedric began. "Yes it would hurt I'm not going to lie, but as long as she was happy I would be fine."

"I see your point, and I will apologize." Draco looked at the ground. "You have my blessing, just please treat her right."

"I will." Cedric nodded in agreement.

* * *

Draco thought about his talk with Cedric and he realized that he loved Aurora so much he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant losing her to another man.

"Aurora…" Draco quietly entered her dorm. "Can I come in?"

"Alright." She said pulling her head from her pillow.

"I'm sorry how I reacted." He began. "I love you, and I realize I would do anything to see you happy."

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"And if you being with Cedric makes you happy…" Draco took a deep breath. "I support you, and you will always be my best friend."

Aurora hugged Draco and cried on his shoulder she held him and he patted her back to comfort her.

"Draco you don't have any idea how much that means to me." She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I missed your smile." Draco smirked happily.

"Draco you are my best friend and I will always love you." She smiled.

"Just promise me if things don't work out." Draco inquired. "You won't forget about me."

"Draco you are my first love." She took his hand. "Of course I won't forget about you."

"Thank you." He said with relief.

The two hugged and smiled, and with all the word that had been spoken Aurora had a huge weight taken off of her. She and Draco had made their peace and now she didn't have to feel guilty when Cedric made her happy. After she had finished her talk with Draco, Aurora was exhausted so she laid in bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aurora awoke the next morning feeling miserable she couldn't bear getting out of bed she had been feeling sick all week. Certain smells made her nauseous so she decided to take a trip to the infirmary.

"What can I do for you today dear?" Madame Pomfrey greeted.

"I've been feeling sick and nauseous all week." Aurora answered.

"What have you eaten?" She questioned.

"Nothing… lately just the smell of food makes me sick." Aurora proclaimed.

"Have you gotten your period yet?" She inquired.

"No not yet." Aurora added. "It's been late, but I think it's from stress."

"Dear are you sexually active?" She said with a troubled look on her face.

"Yes." Aurora admitted honestly.

"My dear I think you might be pregnant." She concluded. "Just one simple test will confirm it… right this way."

Aurora couldn't believe it but she was indeed pregnant. She already knew who the father was. She knew the baby was Cedric's, because one they didn't use protection. Plus she and Draco hadn't really done anything since Blaise's party, and Draco didn't get to finish that night, and they used protection. Now the debate was whether to tell Cedric now or after the tournament was over.


	7. Bell of the Ball

**Chapter 7 – Bell of the Ball**

Exciting news of the Yule Ball had spread through the castle like wild fire. It seem like every girl at Hogwarts was ecstatic, but most of the boys seemed uninterested. Aurora didn't seem too crazy about it, but she knew that since Cedric was a Triwizard Champion they would have to attend.

"Hello Love…" Cedric whispered sneaking up on Aurora.

"Why do you always do that?" She giggled.

"So the ball?" He chuckled.

"Do we really have to go?" She whined playfully.

"Unfortunately… Yes." He joked with her.

"But that means I'll have to buy a dress." She smirked.

"Oh yes that is true." He smiled. "Perhaps we should take a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Well we kind of have to." She laughed. "Unless you want me to go naked."

"Promise!!!" He said playfully with a serious look on his face.

"No Darling." She kissed him holding the side of his face.

"Damn." He replied. "So when do you want to got to Hogsmeade?"

"When ever you want to." She answered.

"How about after our last class?" He inquired.

"Alright." Aurora smiled.

Cedric walked Aurora to her remaining class kissed her goodbye and told her to meet him by the fountain.

* * *

Class was over and Aurora proceeded to the fountain to meet up with Cedric. She was very thrilled about going shopping. She had to use her own money on the dress and she wasn't thrilled about it, but she wanted to make every girl at the ball envy her.

"Ready?" Cedric gestured.

"I guess so." Aurora sighed playfully.

They began their walk to Hogsmeade they weren't in a big rush so they just took their time. They finally arrived in Hogsmeade a little less than an hour after leaving the school. It would have been sooner if they hadn't taken so many make out breaks. They entered a local dress shop and Cedric felt a little embarrassed there must have been twenty girls from Hogwarts as well as Beauxbatons, and poor Cedric was the only male in the shop.

"Cedric pick out any dress." Aurora smiled.

"No my dear you pick and I'll pay." He chuckled.

"Alright…" She sighed.

Aurora wandered aimlessly just look for something to pop out at her. Aurora wasn't the typical girly girl, but she knew if something would look good on her. She was very picky about what she wore.

While stressing due to the fact she couldn't find anything she liked she was just about to give up all hope. As she turned to walk back to Cedric she saw him holding up the most beautiful dress.

It was green with a black bow that came around the midsection and tied in the back. It had a like corset top with silver lace on the top in a triangular fashion, it was floor length, and Aurora absolutely adored it.

"I thought I'd help you out." Cedric chuckled.

"It's gorgeous." She smiled

"A gorgeous dress, for a gorgeous girl." He smirked.

"I'm going to go try it on." She said gazing at her dress.

She entered the changing room took off her school clothes and stepped into the dress she looked into the mirror shocked. She stepped out to show Cedric she twirled around and he smiled.

"You look beautiful Love." He smiled kissing her.

"Thank you baby." She kissed back.

Aurora smiled and noticed Cho walking into the shop she tried her best to ignore her and kissed Cedric once more.

"Get a bloody room." Cho spat.

"Don't be jealous." Aurora smirked.

"Me jealous, of the Harlot of Hogwarts." Cho replied in disgust.

"That's enough Cho." Cedric intervened. "How dare you speak to your own sister like that."

"She is not my sister." Cho argued. "I will admit she is my Mother's daughter, but she is no sister of mine."

"You are such a child." Cedric insulted. "That's why I left you."

Cho became overwhelmed with anger and in her rage left the shop in tears. Aurora couldn't help but smile she realized how much Cedric loved her.

"I'm sorry Love." He said guilty. "It just makes me so angry to see someone talk about you like that."

"It's fine." She smiled happily.

"So is this the dress?" He said as kissed her forehead.

"Yes." She grinned.

Aurora walked back to the changing room and changed back to her school clothes. She walked back out to the counter and Cedric and the sales woman rang up the dress and they left. As Aurora and Cedric walked back to the castle Aurora couldn't help but think about what Cho had said to her. The ball was a few days and Aurora was happy that the whole dress fiasco was done with.

* * *

It was the day of the ball and Aurora was full anxiety just trying to getting ready. She put on her dress and her make up, but she had no idea of what to do with her hair. She looked into the mirror staring at her flowing dark brown hair. She grabbed a piece of it and murmured to herself.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe you should put it up." She turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. "It always looked good up."

"Thank you Draco." She smiled. "I'm just so nervous."

"I don't see why you look beautiful." He admitted guiltily.

"Draco you're going to make me blush." She giggled.

"I'm sorry." He said gazing at Aurora.

"It's alright just nervous about having to dance in front of the entire school." She sighed. "And seeing Cho at the dress shop the other day wasn't any help."

"Why what happened at the dress shop?" Draco asked concerned.

"She called me the Harlot of Hogwarts." Replied looking at the floor.

"You are not a Harlot Aurora." He comforted.

"Thank you Draco." She smiled hugging him.

"Cedric's a lucky man." Draco smiled.

"Thank you Draco." Aurora smiled. "So whose you're date?"

"One of the Beauxbatons girls, I think her names Amber or something." He answered.

"You don't know her name?" Aurora giggled.

"Well Pansy and Cho kept bugging me about going with one of them." He sighed. "So I just asked one of the Beauxbatons girls."

"Wait Cho asked you to go with her?" She looked confused.

"Yeah…" Draco replied. "It was weird, I barely know her."

"I think I know why she asked you." She smirked.

"Why?" Draco wondered.

"Because I'm with Cedric, and she knows how close we are." Aurora answered. "Oh well she's childish."

"Well have fun tonight." He smiled.

"Draco… save me a dance?" Aurora smiled.

"Of course, as long as Cedric doesn't mind." He answered wirily.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled.

* * *

It was now the time Aurora had been dreading she built up her courage and walked down the steps. As she walked down all eyes were on her, as she stepped onto the level floor Cedric bowed and held out his arm out. She noticed Harry Potter's date wasn't there yet, and not even a moment later none other than Cho walked over to take his arm. Cedric and Aurora looked at each other trying to hold back their laughter.

"Poor Potter." Aurora whispered in Cedric's ear.

Cedric merely smiled and when everyone had entered the great hall Cedric and Aurora as well as the other three couples stood outside the doors waiting for Professor McGonagall's instruction.

McGonagall walked towards the champions and their dates, and announced that they were ready for them. They enter the great hall and proceeded to the dance floor, Aurora stood in front of Cedric and smiled. The music began and the four couples began to dance.

A couple hours had gone by and Aurora and Cedric walked off the dance floor, and took a seat at an empty table. Aurora notice Draco standing alone in a corner and turned to Cedric.

"Baby… do you mind if I dance with Draco?" Aurora asked shyly.

"No… go ahead." He replied kissing her.

Aurora walked to the corner where Draco was standing. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What happened to your date?" Aurora smiled.

"I didn't get one." He admitted with defeat.

"I'm sorry Draco." She comforted.

"No one compares to you." He sighed.

"Well are you going to sulk there all night or are you going to ask me to dance?" Aurora tried to lighten the mood.

"May I?" He smiled.

Aurora and Draco took the dance floor and Draco seemed a lot happier than he did in the corner, and once the two started to dance they also began to talk as well.

"Draco try to be happy for me." Aurora smiled. "Date, converse, have fun."

"I've tried Aurora I really have it's just…" Draco sighed. "I Love you."

"I know Draco, but can you keep a secret." She whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Really… does Cedric know?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Not yet I'm going to tell him after the tournaments over." She smiled.

"Well that changes things." He said with happiness. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." She smiled.

"Well I am happy for you." Draco beamed.

"I want you to be the god father." Aurora announced.

"Really…" Draco smiled.

"Just don't tell Cedric." She instructed. "He already has a lot on his mind."

Aurora noticed Cedric walking onto the dance floor once more and he walked over to Aurora and Draco.

"May I cut in?" Cedric smiled.

"Of course." Draco answered stepping back. "You are a lucky man Cedric."

Aurora and Cedric danced the night away the stayed up all night together just talking and being with each other. Aurora knew now how much she loved Cedric and that she never wanted to lose him.

* * *

It was a few days after the ball, and the second challenge approached and Cedric was frantically searching for Aurora it seemed almost like she had disappeared.

"Draco have you seen Aurora?" Cedric inquired with concern.

"No I thought she was with you." Draco answered. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

Cedric still concerned had to proceed to the challenge while Dumbledore instructed he continued to search for Aurora.

The competition had started and Cedric reluctantly dove into the water, still think about Aurora but then finally realized he had to focus. He swam through the Black Lake for about a half-hour and he looked out and saw Aurora floating in the water she seemed paralyzed. He though it was a trick at first, but then realized Dumbledore mentioned that they took something precious to all of the contestants. He freed Aurora and held her and began swimming back with her firmly in hand.

They reached the starting point and when Aurora reached the surface, Aurora regained consciousness and she seemed disoriented. Once all the champions returned Dumbledore began to announce the winners.

"In first place… Cedric Diggory."

Aurora jumped up to kiss Cedric she was so happy so proud, and once a gain thankful nothing had gone wrong.

"Second place was originally intended for Mr. Krum, but seeing as how Mr. Potter would have come in first." Dumbledore announced. "If he weren't so determined to save not only Miss. Cho, but the others as well. He will be awarded second place… for outstanding moral fiber."

After the announcement the Durmstrang's seemed rather upset by the ruling Dumbledore imposed. Aurora was beginning to become relived two challenges down and only one left she was just glad everything would be over soon.


	8. The Price We Pay

**Chapter 8 – The Price We Pay**

It was the day of the final task and Aurora couldn't be happier. She had spent the night in Cedric's dorm for support and as she awoke she felt very ill. Cedric was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him so she crept out of the room into the bathroom and began to vomit. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, but then a Hufflepuff first year heard Aurora's gagging.

"Are you alright?" The young girl inquired.

"Yes… I'm fine." Aurora yelped with tears streaming down her face.

Apparently the girl recognized Aurora as Cedric's girlfriend, and she seemed concerned and rushed to inform Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory…" The girl announced shyly.

"What is it?" He mumbled in his pillow.

"I believe your girlfriends sick." She added.

"Aurora… where is she." He said jumping from his bed.

"She's in the bathroom." The shy first year answered.

"Thank you."

Cedric rushed to the bathroom and with complete disregard he walked into the girl's restroom to see Aurora with her face in the toilet.

"Aurora what's wrong are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She managed to get out.

"Aurora you are not fine." Cedric replied sternly. "Tell me."

"I promise I will tell you after the final task, you have enough on your mind already." Aurora bargained. "Is that fair enough?"

"Well that just means I'll be worrying about you during the challenge." He replied.

"Trust me if I tell you now it wont do much better." She rationalized. "I promise it's not a bad thing, well at least I don't think it's bad."

"Alright." Cedric sighed. "I trust you."

"Cedric… just promise me something."

"Yes anything Love." He answered.

"If you don't find the cup within an hour, you'll come back to me." She pleaded.

"Anything for you." He smiled. "I have to get ready, but I'll come pick you up before I head to the field."

Aurora smiled and kissed Cedric and exited the room and proceeded to her room to get ready. When she entered she noticed Draco laying on the couch, and she though it would be fun to give him a scare.

"Draco… Help…" She screamed.

Draco was instantly awoken and jumped to his feet with his wand in hand. He looked around and noticed Aurora laughing manically.

"That wasn't funny." He glared playfully.

"Yes it was." Aurora giggled. "So will you be keeping me company tonight?"

"Yes of course." Draco smiled. "Can't leave my best friend and god child alone."

"Well I'm going to walk down with Cedric so I'll meet you in the stands." She instructed.

"Alright." He replied. "Save you two a seat."

* * *

It was finally time for the final challenge and Aurora waited nervously in the Slytherin common room waiting for Cedric. She heard a knock at the door and she knew it must have been Cedric. She opened the door to see not only Cedric, but a man she had never seen before.

"Ready Darling?" Cedric greeted with a loving kiss.

"Yes Sweetheart." Aurora smiled.

"Oh… Aurora this is my father." He announced. "Dad this is Aurora."

"Hello Mr. Diggory." She smiled.

"Oh my dear no need for formality." He chuckled. "Please call me Amos."

"Alright Amos." Aurora giggled playfully.

"Dad you're doing it again." Cedric grinned with embarrassment.

"Oh Ced I am not." He smiled. "You don't seem like the typical Slytherin."

Aurora smiled and Cedric seemed very uncomfortable with they way his father was acting.

"Dad please…" Cedric begged.

"Alright Ced…" Amos sighed.

"Shall we." Cedric gestured.

They all proceeded to the field and they all entered together, Amos overjoyed with pride for his son, and Aurora couldn't stop kissing Cedric for luck.

"Good luck my son." Amos said patting Cedric's back.

"Be careful." Aurora whispered snuggling Cedric's face.

"I will Darling." Cedric snuggled back.

"And you're in for a big surprise when you get back." She smiled.

Aurora walked into the stand to take her seat she noticed Amos trying to get her attention.

"Aurora do you care to sit with the headmaster and I?" Amos gestured.

"Oh I'm sorry." She admitted. "I was going to sit with my step-cousin."

"Oh… no matter." He replied. "Well be celebrating later."

Aurora smiled and waved goodbye and went to find Draco who wasn't that far from where she was standing.

"I'm nervous." Aurora admitted.

"He'll be fine Aurora relax." Draco comforted.

A little over an hour had past and Aurora became nervous she kept looking at the clock.

"Draco I'm worried." She said with concern. "He promised if he didn't find it in an hour he would come back."

"Aurora relax…" Draco tried to console her. "He probably lost track of time."

Aurora knew something wasn't right then she saw Potter appear with the cup and Cedric, and he looked like something was wrong. Aurora ran down to the field and she saw Cedric and he looked as if he were dead.

"Cedric!!!" Aurora shrieked. "What happened?"

"They tortured him." Potter cried "Voldemort tortured him."

"Cedric… baby you got to wake up you can't go." She wept taking his hand. "You got to wake up, you're going to be a daddy."

"Aurora I Love you…" Cedric gasp with what breath he had in him.

"Cedric please don't go, don't leave me." She screamed.

Aurora scream with pain and agony, and Draco ran down to comfort her as reached out to pull her away.

"No I'm not leaving him." She yelled.

"Aurora they have to take him to the hospital wing." Draco simplified.

"I know you probably can't hear me baby" Aurora whispered holding back her tears. "Just promise me you won't leave with out seeing our baby."

Aurora looked a Cedric and he didn't move, but she swore she saw his head nod in agreement.

* * *

It was morning and Aurora hadn't slept she hadn't eaten. She just sat next to Cedric's bedside, and she wouldn't listen to anyone. She sat there holding Cedric's hand begging him to wake up.

"Please wake up Darling." She sobbed. "Do it for me and the baby."

"Aurora you have to eat." Draco begged as he entered the room.

"Draco I can't leave him" She wept.

"Well then at least go eat for the baby." He pleaded. "Cedric wouldn't want you starving his child because of him."

"Alright." She sniffled.

They entered the great hall Aurora still shedding tears, as she sat down and proceeded to eat Cho approached her.

"Cho I am not in the mood to be called a whore today." She cried.

"I'm not here to fight." Cho admitted with responsibility. "I'm sorry for everything I was jealous, can you forgive me?"

"Cho you are my sister…" Aurora began. "Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you Aurora." Cho smiled with tears of joy.

"On one condition…" Aurora smirked happily. "You will be involved in your niece or nephews life."

"Deal." She smiled.

Aurora was glad she and Cho had made peace with one another, but she still was depressed about Cedric's condition.

* * *

She returned to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey began to walk over to Aurora to bring her up to speed with Cedric's condition.

"Miss Lestrange…" She began.

"Yes…" She walked slowly toward the nurse.

"Well I have good news and I have bad news." She announced. "Which do you wish to here first?"

"Surprise me." Aurora sighed.

"Well Mr. Diggory will live." She proclaimed.

"I take it that's the good new…" Aurora reacted trying to stay positive.

"Yes, but he will be in a coma for quite a while." She answered.

Madame Pomfrey left the room and Aurora sat next to Cedric and began to weep once more she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She chooses Cedric and something goes wrong, and Aurora was going mad without Cedric to comfort her. Pomfrey left the room and as Aurora wallowed in her sorrows Draco came to keep her company.

"Why him?" Was all she could let out. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"I don't know Aurora?" Draco tried to comfort. "The world is cruel you and I know that better than anyone."

"Pomfrey doesn't know when he will wake up." She yelped. "I can't raise this baby alone."

"Aurora I'll take care of you two." Draco consoled.

"Draco I couldn't ask you to do that." She replied. "You shouldn't have to raise another mans child."

"Aurora you are my best friend and first love." He smiled. "I would do anything for you."

"Draco you're too good to me." She sniffled.

She leaned over and hugged him and began to look at Cedric lying almost dead in his bed. Aurora wanted to cry she would do anything to have him wake up, anything just to kiss him and receive one in return.


	9. Summer Sorrows

**Chapter 9 – Summer Sorrows**

The summer break drew near and Aurora was going to go home. As much as she hated her so called home she had to tell her father what was going on. She had everything packed and ready to go, but she had to make a small stop before she could go. She walked into the empty hospital wing to see only Cedric laying there in the lonely bed, but he wasn't alone Amos was sitting next to him.

"Hello Amos." Aurora greeted.

"Oh hello dear." He said with a small grin. "Leaving for the holiday?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I won't be home for long." She frowned.

"I take your father doesn't know about the baby." He speculated.

"I just don't know how to tell him." She sighed. "You've heard how my father is."

"Yes I know." He replied. "And I can't have my grandchild living in those conditions."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked confused.

"You are welcome to stay with me and Mrs. Diggory." He added.

"Oh thank you, that is such a kind offer." Aurora smiled. "But to be honest I feel odd about it."

"Well if you change your mind our door is always open." He smiled. "Take care."

"You too." Aurora nodded giving a weak smile.

Amos left the hospital wing and Aurora knelt down and proceeded to say her goodbyes to Cedric.

"Hello Love…" She kissed his head.

"Oh Miss Lestrange." Madame Pomfrey began to walk toward the two. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Yes what is it?" Aurora questioned.

"I thought you should know Mr. Diggory will be move to St. Mungo's." She announced.

"What! You can't do this." Aurora said enraged. "I have to be with him you can't do this."

"It's been decided, you can go speak with the headmaster if you wish." She added.

"Where is he?" She spat.

"Yes Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore entered the room.

"Why is he being moved?" Aurora inquired.

"St. Mungo's would be a proper location for him." He answered.

"Excuse me Sir, but I am telling you that if you send him away he won't last a week." Aurora reacted. "I have to be with him, I have to be there when he wakes up."

"Well I will make you a bargain." He pondered. "He will be here when school is in session."

"Thank you Sir." Aurora sighed with relief.

Aurora kissed Cedric goodbye and she didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to break the news to her father.

* * *

Aurora arrived at home, and she always hated being at home she felt so out of place and like she didn't belong there. She walked through the large doorway and was greeted by her father.

"Hello darling." Rudolphus said cheerfully.

"Hello Dad." Aurora replied with gloom in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"It's just-" She was cut off by Bellatrix.

"She's pregnant…" Bellatrix said smugly.

"Aurora is this true?" He asked nervously.

"Yes…" She answered guiltily.

"What, How, When?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry-" She began and was cut off again by her step-mother.

"It's that Diggory boys." Bellatrix spat. "Isn't it?"

"Aurora how could you be so stupid." He spat. "You are a disgrace."

Aurora stayed quiet she held back her tear the best she could, and tried to stay strong.

"Get out." He yelled.

Aurora walked out the door with her head held high and didn't look back, and she rushed to Malfoy Manor. She ran to the door and knocked, and a small house elf answered. Aurora ran in with tears streaming down her face.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Draco rushed to hold her.

"He kicked me out." She cried.

"He found out about the baby?" He replied.

"What baby?" Narcissa walked in.

"I'm pregnant." Aurora sobbed looking to Narcissa.

"Oh my dear." Narcissa rushed to comfort Aurora. "Who is the father?"

"Cedric Diggory." Aurora announced.

"The boy in the coma?" She wondered.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to." Narcissa sympathized.

"Thank you Cissy." Aurora smiled.

Aurora was so tired she went straight to the guest room and laid in bed. Days went on, and each day away from Cedric got harder for Aurora. She longed to hold him, to kiss him, just to hear the sound of his voice.

* * *

Almost a month had gone by, and Aurora had barely left her bed. She just wanted to lay there and never get up. As she laid paralyzed from her sadness Draco enter the room to wake her.

"Aurora you've got to get up." He pleaded.

"What's the point?" Aurora inquired.

"You can't lie in bed all day." He responded.

"Damn it Draco, I just want to be left alone." She sobbed and turned to go back to sleep.

"Fine then." He said irritated. "You leave me no choice."

Draco picked Aurora up out of the bed, and cradled her in his arms like a small child. Aurora was kicking and screaming.

"Damn it Draco…" She screamed. "Put me down!"

He proceeded to take her into the bathroom, and he filled the tub full of cold water, and as the tub filled he plopped the stubborn Aurora into the ice cold water.

"What the hell Draco?" She hollered.

"Aurora you need to stop crying." He yelled. "You're about to be a mother, and all you can do is cry about Cedric." Draco continued. "What would you do if he was dead?"

"Damn it Draco that really helps." She shouted.

"Well what would you do?" He instigated.

"I don't know Draco." She answered with distress. "I'm not a strong as you."

"Don't say that, Aurora I'm sorry." He apologized. "It just seeing you like this makes me feel bad."

"I know." She sighed sadly. "Now I'm up, could you please get me a towel I'm freezing."

"Ok I'm sorry."

He left to get Aurora a towel, and return a second later. Aurora got out of the cold water and removed her wet clothes. She had forgotten that Draco was still standing there, and she noticed his eyes tracing her body.

"Something catch your eye Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled. "Cedric wouldn't appreciate you gawking at the mother of his child."

"Oh I'm sorry." He replied embarrassed.

Draco left the room so Aurora could finish her business, and went downstairs to wait for her. As he walked to the breakfast table his mother sat there looking concerned.

"Draco what was all the commotion about?" She inquired. "I heard you two arguing."

"I was trying to wake Aurora up." He mumbled. "It's been a month, and I'm sick of seeing her moping in bed."

"Draco, darling she's going through a hard time right now." She counseled.

"And I'm not." He reacted. "She is my best friend and I… I…"

"You what?" She questioned.

"I Love her." He said emotionally.

"Oh… my Little Dragon." Narcissa said hugging her son. "I know you love her, but you have to let her go."

"But it's hard." He whimpered. "I want her for myself."

"Draco if you to are meant to be together you will be." She comforted.

"I know, but it's hard seeing her love another man." He cried.

"I know sweetheart." She consoled.

Meanwhile Aurora went back to her room to get some dry clothes she stood before her dresser she caught sight of Cedric's picture. As she stared at the picture she couldn't take her eyes off of it. How she missed her beloved Cedric, each day without him was torture. She stood staring at the picture just fighting back her emotions. Aurora finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs to join Draco and Narcissa at the breakfast table.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Narcissa smiled with joy.

"Morning Cissy." Aurora smiled.

"Sorry I woke you so abruptly." Draco said guiltily.

"It's fine." She smiled. "I needed it."

"Well why don't you two hit the town." Narcissa posed.

"Sounds like fun I need a night out." Aurora smiled.

"Yeah… sure." Draco answered timidly.

* * *

It was night and Aurora and Draco decide to go out to have dinner. They arrived at a small place in Hogsmeade. As they entered there were quite a few Hogwarts student, and they all seemed to be turning their attention to Draco and Aurora.

"Everyone's staring." Draco whispered. "Do you want to go?"

"No…" Aurora replied. "We're not doing anything wrong."

As Aurora made her statement she noticed Potter, Weasely, and Granger all sitting and staring at her and Draco. She noticed Granger whispering something to the two others, and she knew it probably was about her.

Draco and Aurora ordered their food and where sitting minding their own business, and while they sat waiting for their order Hermione Granger approached them.

"Well it didn't take you long to find another guy." She spat. "I bet you were lying about being pregnant."

Aurora tried her hardest to ignore her, but she couldn't hold in her rage much longer. Draco could tell she was getting uncomfortable and he intervened.

"You know what Granger… you have no right to speak to her like that." He spat. "And further more how dare you question her pregnancy, why would she lie about that?"

"Who knows why she does what she does." She spat.

"You know what Granger." Aurora yelled. "You're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic." She spat. "At least I'm not a boyfriend stealing whore."

"Well at least I'm not a judge mental bitch." Aurora hollered. "Did you ever ask me about my side of the story?"

Hermione became silent because she knew Aurora was right everyone who ever talked bad about Aurora never asked her side of the story. They never gave her the benefit of the doubt. Draco and Aurora left the restaurant and went back to the Manor in a somewhat dissatisfied mood.

Aurora went straight to her room and laid in her bed and began to think about how in a short while she would have to deal with all the bullshit once again. She just wanted school to be done with. She was sick of the drama that went on at Hogwarts, and now she didn't have Cedric to be her rock. She spent the rest of the summer killing time just doing anything to keep her mine off school and drama.


	10. Decisions

**Chapter 10 – Decisions**

School was about to be back in session and Aurora was dreading it. She didn't want to go back, but the main reason she did was because Dumbledore promised Cedric would be there when school was in session. She couldn't wait to see him she felt guilty for not seeing him as much during the vacation, but she needed time away to collect herself.

She arrived back at Hogwarts and she skipped the sorting ceremony to go see Cedric she hadn't seen him in so long, and she couldn't stand being away from him any longer. While everyone was heading to the great hall she rushed to the hospital wing.

She ran to his bedside due to the simple fact she had been so excited to see Cedric even if he couldn't see her. She knelt at his bedside and grasped his hand and caressed his face.

"Hello Love." She whimpered. "Sorry I haven't visited you in a while."

She began to lose her composure she couldn't handle the fact that he couldn't respond. It was the hardest obstacle that she had to overcome.

"The baby is doing fine." She announced, while placing his limp hand on her growing stomach. "Hopefully you be awake in time to see him or her."

Aurora held back her tears just wishing he would wake up and just hold her. Aurora longed for Cedric's touch she just wanted everything to be right again.

"Well I'll let you rest." She said kissing his forehead. "I Love you my darling."

* * *

Aurora walked down the lonely halls back to the Slytherin dorm. Tears streaming down her face, and she felt worse than before. Just seeing Cedric so helpless made her so depressed. Aurora didn't know if he was in pain or not, or if he was even aware of what was going on around him. It was the worst torture.

Aurora walked through the doorway to the common room, and she was greeted by judge mental stares. She knew what everyone probably thinking, she just wanted to crawl under a rock. Before she could walk up the staircase Draco noticed her tears and pulled her to the side.

"Aurora are you alright?"

"Yes… just seeing him after that long period of time." She sighed. "It's so hard, and everyone judging me doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." He comforted. "Just try to stay positive."

"I am, but it's hard to stay positive when the man I love is basically a vegetable." She answered hurt by Draco's statement. "And not to mention all of my so called friends accept you have turned on me."

"Aurora I'm sorry, I know you think they hate you but they don't they just know what to think." Draco tried to help. "As for Cedric, just be thankful they didn't kill him."

Aurora became silent and rushed to her dorm and slammed the door, and Draco entered right after her.

"Damn it Draco… go away."

"No… I'm not leaving Aurora." He replied stubbornly. "Damn it I love you, and I hate seeing you hurt."

"And you think I don't know that." She cried. "It's hard for me to be around you because I know you still love me, and… I still love you."

"Aurora I'm sorry."

"Draco I always feel guilty now, because I love you and Cedric." She sobbed. "The only difference is I'm pregnant with Cedric's child."

"Well what if Cedric doesn't wake up?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I don't want to think about it." She wept.

"No… what would you do?" He continued.

"Damn it Draco don't make me answer that." She cried.

"What would you do?" He harassed.

Aurora sobbed and shook her head not knowing what to say she still loved Draco, but she felt she had to stay faithful to Cedric for the baby.

"Draco please don't make me answer." She cried with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry." He replied with remorse. "I didn't mean to…"

Aurora nodded her head she couldn't speak, and then Draco left the room. She was so shook up from the incident she just encountered with Draco. She didn't know what to do she couldn't move she just laid in her bed the whole night.

* * *

The school year continued and still no progress, days went by, and days turned into weeks, and pretty soon weeks turned into months. The winter break was drawing near and Aurora felt awkward about staying with Draco. She and Cho had become very close through out the year, but they rarely talked about their mother and Aurora had decided the next time they got together she would bring it up.

Aurora walked into the great hall she was after all eating for two now. She entered the great hall and notice Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna Lovegood. She felt so embarrassed as she proceeded to sit down. Her belly had gotten larger so it took a while to get comfortable in the narrow space between the bench and table.

"Hello sis." Aurora smiled.

"Hey." Cho greeted.

"Cho I need to ask you something." Aurora added. "In private."

"Luna could you give us a moment." Cho said looking to Luna.

"Of course." Luna smiled.

"What is it?" Cho grinned.

"I wanted to ask you about mom." Aurora asked shyly.

"Ok… what do you want to know?" Cho questioned.

"Everything." Aurora replied. "Did she ever talk about me?"

"Well of course, that the only reason I knew you were my sister." She answered.

"Did she say why she left me with my father?" Aurora continued.

"No she doesn't talk about that." Cho answered confused. "She says she regrets us not growing up together."

"I wish I could meet her." Aurora sighed. "Seeing as how my dad kicked me out for good, I think I might stay with Cedric's parents."

"Oh why?" Cho inquired. "Did Draco do something wrong?"

"No it's just so hard to be around him." She groaned. "No one knew it, but we had a relationship he was my first."

"So why is it hard being around him?" Cho continued.

"He still loves me." Aurora mumbled. "And I still have feelings for him."

"Draco Malfoy in love?" Cho tried not to giggle. "Is that even possible?"

"You don't know the Draco I know." Aurora said protective of her statement. "He's not a cruel as you think."

"Your right I don't know him like you do." Cho replied guiltily. "So that's why you want to stay with Cedric's parent?"

"Yes, but I don't know about it because I don't know them that well." Aurora added.

"Well why don't you see if mom will let you move in with us." Cho contemplated. "She won't deny her own daughter."

"What if she hates me?" Aurora answered with worry.

"She won't Aurora you're her daughter." Cho comforted.

* * *

The rest of the year flew by quickly and Aurora was nervous of how to tell Draco she was going to possibly be living with her mother. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew if she stayed with him it would be harder on her. She walked back into the common room to inform Draco of what was going on.

"Draco can we talk?" She asked shyly.

"Yes of course." He answered following her to her dorm.

"Cho and I just spoke and…" She paused.

"And… what?" He questioned.

"I'm going to ask my mom if I can move in with her."

Draco got quiet he had the same hurt look on his face that he got when Aurora told him she was in love with Cedric.

"I'm sorry." She plead. "I just want to get to know my mom."

"There is no need for you to be sorry." He comforted. "You should get to know your mom."

"Thank you Draco." She smiled.

"Aurora I want you to be happy." He replied hugging her.

The rest of the weeks leading to the break were very slow. After discussing her plans with Draco. She though it would be courteous to inform Narcissa. So she decided to send her an owl.

Aurora spent the remaining weeks at Cedric's side just hoping he would wake up. She felt guilty she was going to leave him again.

* * *

The last day came and Aurora went to say her goodbyes for the winter. She woke up earlier then most of the other students and proceeded to the infirmary to see Cedric.

"Hey baby." She smiled hoping to get a response. "Well just wanted to say goodbye."

She stare praying for the smallest response, she just wanted to cry from the agony. It tore her up inside it had been almost nine months, and not an ounce of progress.

"Well I Love you." She whimpered as she kissed his forehead. "See you soon."

After she said her goodbyes she met up with Draco and they returned to Malfoy Manor. Aurora was going to get her things, then the next day Cho would be coming to pick her up. She was nervous and excited to meet her mother, but she mostly just wanted to be accepted.


	11. Time Gone Astray

**Chapter 11 – Time Gone Astray**

Aurora was now almost nine months pregnant. As time rolled on she began to fear her baby would never know its father. Aurora had planned to move in with her mother and Cho. Narcissa loved Aurora like her own daughter, and she constantly tried to talk her out of moving out, as did Draco. However Aurora's stubborn mind was made up, but she feared her mother wouldn't love her or her soon to be grandchild.

"Aurora please don't leave dear." Narcissa pleaded. "The house won't be the same without you."

"I know Cissy." She said holding her composure. "I just think I should get to know my mom."

"I understand." Narcissa said in agreement. "Your mother was always so sweet when we were in school."

"You knew my mother." Aurora smiled.

"Oh yes, we were good friends." She grinned. "I never could understand why she left you with your father."

There was a knock at the door, and a small house elf walked to the door to answer, and it was Cho coming to pick up Aurora.

"You ready sis?" Cho smiled. "Oh hello ma'am."

"Oh pleased dear call me Narcissa." She smiled.

"Mom knows I'm coming right?" Aurora asked nervously.

"Yes Aurora." She chuckled hiding her lie. "Well we should get going."

Aurora ran to Narcissa to give her a hug goodbye, but her big beach ball belly was in the way.

"You take care of yourself." Narcissa smiled.

"I will." She smiled.

"You girls tell your mother Cissy said hello." She smiled.

"Ok…" The two said in unison.

Right as Aurora's foot left the doorway she heard someone running down the stairs in a hurry. She looked back and she saw Draco sprinting down the stairs.

"Aurora wait." He yelled trying to catch his breath. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not." Aurora smiled. "Cho… could we have a minute."

"Sure." Cho agreed.

"God I'm going to miss you Aurora." Draco smiled hugging her.

"I know Draco." She tried not to cry. "I just need to get to know my mother."

"I know." He sighed. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will my Little Dragon." She smiled pinching his cheeks.

"Alright I'll let that one go." He laughed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She smiled hugging him goodbye. "But at least I'll see you at school."

"I know." He smirked. "Remember my offer still stands."

Aurora smiled and nodded knowing he was referring to the offer he made in the infirmary.

"I know Draco." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, and she whispered. "I love you."

"Aurora we got to go it's getting late." Cho interrupted.

"Hold on." She replied hiding her tears. "Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye my Love…" He whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Mom… I'm home." Cho hollered.

"Alright dear, I'm in the kitchen." She replied.

Cho and Aurora walked into the kitchen, and Aurora was scared out of her mind of how her mother would react to her presence. They walked in to see their mother grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Cho… where did you run off to?" She said turning around to see both her daughters standing before her, and as she gazed at Aurora she dropped all the plates to the ground.

"Mom this is-" Cho was cut off.

"I know who she is." She replied smiling shocked with tears in her eyes.

"Hello mother." Aurora yelped.

Li ran to Aurora and hugged her close and began to weep, she could believe Aurora stood before her.

"My dear the last time I saw you, I was tucking you in your crib." She began.

"But my father always told me that you left me on his doorstep." Aurora questioned.

"That is a lie." She replied. "He took you from me."

"Cho's father passed away, and I met your father." She started. "He took advantage of me, I never told him about you, till you after you were born."

"So why did he take me?" Aurora became anxious.

"I don't know why." She answered.

"Why didn't you try to get me back?" Aurora pondered.

"I tried, but your father had connections that I did not possess." Li added. "Aurora I fought my hardest to get you back."

"Well I'm glad I finally know the truth." Aurora smiled. "He kicked me out."

"You can stay here." Li smiled. "I insisted, but you and Cho will have to share a room."

"That's fine." Aurora and Cho giggled.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Li smiled.

"Oh yes." Aurora giggled.

"Where have you been staying?" Li inquired.

"With the Malfoy's." Aurora replied. "Cissy says hello."

"Oh my, I haven't seen Narcissa since we went to Hogwarts." She smiled.

"Well you can already see your going to be a grandma." Aurora added.

"Who's the father?" She asked innocently.

"He's in a coma." Aurora began to sob.

"Cedric's the father?" Li asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes…" Aurora felt a little guilty seeing as how he was with Cho before he was with her.

"Aurora don't feel guilty I'm over it." Cho comforted. "You're perfect for him."

"Thank you Cho." Aurora smiled.

The night went on and Cho, Li, and Aurora just sat up talking about the past and what they all missed in each others lives. They all were excited for the baby, because in a few short weeks Aurora would give birth. They all stayed up just thinking of names and how they wanted it to grow up.

School would be back in session at the end of the month. Aurora couldn't wait because that meant she would see her sleeping beauty Cedric. She just hoped and prayed that he would awake to see their soon to be newborn baby.

* * *

Aurora awoke the next morning feeling rather strange. Her belly felt different she always felt the baby moving right as she awoke, but today there was no movement. She walked down to the kitchen to join her mother and Cho. She walked to her mother sitting at the kitchen table, and looked to her. Li could tell something wasn't right and Aurora confronted her.

"Mom the baby's not moving."

"Oh dear it's probably nothing." Li comforted.

"I just feel like something's wrong." Aurora continued. "The baby's always moving right when I get up."

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Li inquired. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Yes…" Aurora replied. "I'm probably just nervous."

"It's alright dear I was the same way." Li smiled. "Well leave after breakfast."

"Alright." Aurora smiled.

They continued with their meal and took their time Aurora was still worried though. She knew it was probably nothing, but she didn't want to risk anything.

* * *

Li, Cho, and Aurora finished their meal, and got ready to leave for St. Mungo's. They got their floo powder ready, and in moment they were standing in the entrance of St. Mungo's.

"Can I help you." The receptionist greeted.

"Yes, my daughter is worried about her baby." Li answered.

"Oh… first time mother." She chuckled. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Mom when were done, I want to visit Cedric for a little." Aurora announced.

"Ok sure dear." Li replied. "Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Aurora smiled.

"The doctor will see you now." The receptionist gestured.

Aurora followed the receptionist to the examination room, and she was so nervous she hoped nothing was wrong. She sat in the cold empty room for five minutes or so and was joined by a man whose name tag read Dr. Mason Stone.

"Hello… Aurora is it?" The man greeted. "I'm Dr. Stone, what can I do for you today?"

"Well I just woke up with a bad feeling." Aurora began. "And my baby hasn't been kicking."

"Oh… I see." Dr. Stone pondered. "Let me see what's going on."

Dr. Stone took both of his hand and had them hovering over Aurora's pregnant belly, and held them there for a moment. He took his hands away and had a worried look on his face.

"Well Aurora It's a good thing you came in today." He began. "The baby's heart rate is weak."

"So… what going to happen to my baby." Aurora began to panic.

"Calm down dear, it just means we will just have to deliver the baby sooner than expected." He comforted.

"How early?" Aurora asked still panicking.

"This afternoon." He answered bluntly. "I'll send in your mother."

Aurora laid in the bed worried she wasn't due for a couple more weeks and she was scared. Like any new mother she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Mom I'm scared." Aurora cried.

"I know sweetheart you'll be fine." Li comforted. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes… two things." Aurora requested holding her composure. "Send an owl to Draco Malfoy, and make sure Cedric is in the room."

"Alright… but why do I need to send an owl to Draco?" Li questioned.

"He's my best friend I need him here for support." Aurora answered.

"Alright sweetheart."

After Li and Aurora's conversation Li complied with Aurora's requests. She made sure Cedric was moved to the bed next to Aurora, and she sent an owl to Draco.

* * *

Once the owl reached Malfoy Manor it flew through the open with that was right next to the breakfast table. Draco was sitting eating a bagel and reading The Daily Prophet. The bird dropped the letter in front of Draco's face as he opened the letter Narcissa entered the room and notice him opening the note.

"What's that Draco?" She inquired.

"I think it's a note from Aurora." He replied, before taking a glance at the letter.

_Draco,_

_Aurora__ is in labor, and she requests your presence she is at St. Mungo's. _

_Please hurry…_

"Aurora's in labor!!!" Draco said in shock. "I have to go mom."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Narcissa responded. "You seem anxious."

"No I'll be fine." Draco answered.

"Alright be careful my Little Dragon." She said with concern.

"Mom…" He sighed.

"Alright I'm sorry." She smiled. "Now go, Aurora needs you."

* * *

Within moments of receiving the news Draco hurried to St. Mungo's and he dashed to the receptionist desk.

"I need to know where Aurora Lestrange is." He panted.

"Are you family?" The receptionist pestered.

"I don't have time for formalities, I need to know where she is damn it." Draco hollered.

"Excuse me sir, please don't take a tone with me." She continued.

Li had walked by to see Draco arguing with the receptionist and he looked extremely restless and anxious. Right as the receptionist was going to call security Li intervened.

"He's with me ma'am."

"Thank you Mrs. Chang." Draco sighed with relief.

"She's this way."

Draco walked with Li to Aurora's room, and the moment he entered the doorway he rushed to Aurora's bedside.

"Aurora what's going on?" Draco inquired. "Are you alright?"

"Draco relax, I'm fine." Aurora giggled. "The baby's just coming earlier than expected."

"Ok… you had me worried." Draco sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled. "I need support."

"Anything for my best friend, and god child." He smiled back.

Dr. Stone returned to the room and walked to Aurora to inform her of what would be taking place.

"Alright Miss Lestrange… well be ready to start soon." He instructed. "Oh is this the father?" He replied looking at Draco.

"No… he's the god father." She answered, and then looked to Cedric. "He's the father." She smiled in Cedric's direction.

"Oh… my apologies." He responded. "Well it should only be a few more hours."

"Thank you Dr. Stone." Aurora said gratefully.

Aurora laid in her hospital bed and let the time fly by. She just prayed all went well, but the thing she wanted most was for Cedric to be there to support her.

* * *

It now was the moment of truth, and Aurora was scared. Her contractions had become more rapid and each one was more painful to the one before it. Aurora had become disoriented from the pain.

"I want Cedric." She cried.

"I know Aurora." Draco comforted holding her hand. "He's here with you."

"I need him." She continued. "He has to see his baby."

"We know sweetheart he will." Li began to tear up seeing her daughter in pain.

"Aurora it's time to push." Dr. Stone instructed.

"I can't." Aurora screamed in agony.

"Come on sweetie you got to." Li added trying to build her confidence. "Cedric can't see the baby if it's still in your belly."

"Come on Aurora just bite down and push." Draco added.

"I can't." She cried.

"You got to come on sweetheart." Li continued.

Aurora began to push and she had never felt so much pain in her life. She cried and cried just from the shear pain and agony she felt.

"One more big push." Dr. Stone coached.

As Aurora let out that final push she cried and heard another set of cried and looked down to see her newborn daughter. Dr. Stone place the infant on Aurora's chest and her tears of pain turned into tears of joy.

"She's beautiful." Li began to tear up as well.

"Just like her mother." Draco whispered to himself.

"Look at my gorgeous niece." Cho cried happily with her mother.

"So what shall we name this beautiful little girl?" Draco smiled.

"Phoenix…" Aurora smiled. "Phoenix Zoe Diggory"

"It fits." Cho smiled.

"We should let you two rest." Li said motherly.

"Thanks mom." Aurora smiled.

"Congratulations Aurora." Draco sniffled as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "She's beautiful, Cedric's a lucky man."

Everyone left the room and Aurora stare at her new little miracle. Phoenix or Nix looked just like Cedric she had his same steel green colored eyes, but she also looked a lot like Aurora. Aurora couldn't help, but tear up everytime she saw those gorgeous eyes Phoenix had inherited from her father. She held her close and faced toward Cedric.

"That's your daddy." Aurora whispered to Phoenix. "He can't say it now, but he loves you just as much as I do."

Aurora kissed her baby girls head and placed her in the crib that had been sent there for her. She watched the infant fall in to a pleasant slumber unaware of anything. Aurora looked to Cedric and whispered to him.

"I wish you could see her Cedric." She began to whimper. "She's so beautiful."

Aurora was so tired she did after all just give birth. She laid in bed and just tried to relax after a while she finally drifted of to sleep.


	12. The Devoted Lover

**Chapter 12 – The Devoted Lover**

It seemed like only yesterday that Nix was just a small innocent newborn, but now it was her first birthday. Aurora certainly had a handful Nix was just as crafty as her father, and god father.

Aurora was getting her precious gift ready for her big day, but it did seem strange to her it was a one year olds birthday party with a keg of butter beer, and bottles of fire whiskey as far as the eye could see.

"You ready princess?" Aurora smiled at Nix.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Draco greeted while coming through the fireplace.

"Nixie can you say… hi Uncle Draco?" Aurora cooed.

Nix just smiled and giggle while babbling in her own special baby language. Aurora thought it was so cute.

"Well Aurora I do have some rather disturbing news." He announced and his joy seemed to fade.

"Cho…" Aurora hollered.

"Yeah…" Cho replied walking into the room.

"Can you take Nix… I have to talk to Draco."

"Come on Nixie." Cho cooed taking her niece into the other room.

"What is it Draco?"

"Well you know how I'm a…" He paused, and Aurora knew he was talking about his being a death eater.

"I know Draco." She sighed.

"Well I over heard my father talking to…" He paused and again Aurora knew he was talking about Voldemort.

"Ok Draco what does this have to do with me?"

"They were taking about Cedric." He added.

"Cedric's been in a coma for nearly two years." She replied baffled. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Apparently he was going to kill him…" Draco paused. "But Cedric swore his allegiance as long as he agreed not to kill him or you or any of your future children for that matter."

"No… that can't be true." Aurora seemed stunned, she had grown up with a death eater father, and she did not want that life for her child.

"Aurora I'm the one that has to collect him when he wakes up." Draco admitted guiltily. "And if he goes back on his promise…"

"Draco no…" She began to weep.

"I'll have to kill him or he'll come after Cedric, you, Nix and myself." He admitted with shame.

"Draco what are we going to do, I don't want my daughter to grow up like I did." She whimpered.

"Aurora I don't know, but all I know is we have until Cedric wakes up."

Aurora tried to hold back her fears and tears. She could even believe what she was hearing, and on her daughters birthday.

* * *

It had been a few days since the party, and Aurora and Draco where trying to come up with a plan of action. She knew deep inside Cedric made his deal with Voldemort out of fear.

Aurora was a little shaken up so she decided to take Nix to visit Cedric. They left after breakfast and Aurora was so scared of what they would do when he awoke. Aurora walked to the fireplace with her daughter on her hip, and she took a handful of powder and threw it on the floor of the fireplace and shouted.

"St. Mungo's."

Within moment's they were in the lobby of St. Mungo's and the receptionist knew Aurora all to well and greeted her.

"Hello Aurora." She smiled. "And how is little Phoenix, she looks so beautiful just like her mommy."

"Say thank you Nixie." Aurora smiled.

All poor Nix could do was babble, but she was pretty close this time. Aurora had been trying to get her to say daddy for months. She carried her daughter into the all too familiar room, and it just felt so lonely.

"Nixie who's that?" Aurora smiled with the tears welling up.

She babbled struggling to say daddy, and Aurora just smiled and nuzzled her nose. She placed her child next to her father, and then leaned over and kissed him on his forehead.

"I wish you could just see how beautiful our little miracle is." She smiled while grasping his hand. "She has your eyes and smiled."

Aurora began to get emotional she could rarely stay there for more than fifteen minutes. It was just so hard for her to see Cedric so helpless.

"Come on Nixie say bye… bye… to daddy."

"Da… da…" Nix squeaked.

Aurora sobbed with happiness and just held her daughter close, and as she began to exit the room. Nix began to get upset as if she didn't want to leave.

"Da… Da…" She screamed.

"Ok sweetie we'll stay a little longer."

Aurora turned around and almost fainted. She turned to see Cedric staring back at her. Their eyes meet for the first time in almost two years, and Aurora was overcome with joy.

"Cedric…" She yelped.

She rushed back to his bed side and place Nix beside him, and she grabbed his face kissing him as if she hadn't seen him for ages.

"Aurora…" He smiled. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's…" She replied. "You don't remember?"

"No… I remember." He responded.

"So you remember your deal with you know who?" She tried to hide her anger and fear.

"Yes." He admitted guiltily.

"Ced… I know this is a happy day, but how could you?" She wept. "You know how messed up my childhood was."

"Well I didn't know you where pregnant till after I made the agreement."

"Ok well I will give you that, but you didn't think about our future children?" She added.

"Well yes I did, and how did you find out?" He intruded.

"How else… Draco." She sighed. "Are you actually going to go through with your promise?"

"I have to Aurora, but please can we disguise this later." He tried to change the subject, and glanced over at Nix. "Who is this pretty little girl?"

"Meet you daughter." She smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Phoenix…" She grinned.

"Just Phoenix?" He smiled.

"Phoenix Zoe Diggory." Aurora added.

"Well she looks just like her mother." Cedric smiled kissing Aurora.

A nurse was walking by the room and saw Cedric was a wake and she came in, and she seemed rather shocked.

"Mr. Diggory, glade to see you up and about."

"When can I go home?" He asked rapidly.

"You'll have to fill out some paper work then you are free to go."

Cedric and Aurora spent quite sometime filling all of the paper work out, and while Cedric was finishing it up she sent an owl to Draco.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the kitchen, and he heard a faint tap at the window. He looked to see a small owl on the ledge and he grasped the note it held.

_Cedric's awake meet me at my house_

_-Aurora_

Draco placed the note in his pocket, and proceeded to the fireplace to floo to Aurora's home.

He arrived in the living room, and noticed Aurora wasn't there yet he stepped out and was greeted by Cho.

"Hello Draco."

"Cho, where's Aurora she just sent me a message."

"She went to the hospital with Phoenix." Cho seemed confused. "What was the message?"

"Cedric's awake." He replied.

Cho became silent she had thought she was over him, but hearing he was awake brought back some old memories.

* * *

Aurora and Cedric were finally finished and they returned home. Cedric stepped out of the fireplace and the first thing he saw was Cho and Draco sitting on the sofa.

"Well look whose back." Draco greeted.

"Draco…" Cedric greeted.

"Now boys play nice." Aurora joked. "Cho could you take Nix upstairs we have things to disguise."

"Sure."

"Cedric you know why I'm here right?" Draco inquired.

"I have a feeling why." He looked to Draco's left arm.

"Are you sure?" Draco added.

"I am, now let's get it over with." Cedric replied without hesitation.

"Ced…" Aurora reached for his arm as he began to walk away. "We can just go away you don't have to-"

"Aurora I do." He began. "I made an unbreakable vow, my becoming a death eater for yours and Phoenix's safety."

"Just be careful." She wept falling into Cedric's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said while kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Cedric and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor, and all seemed quiet. Draco led Cedric to the dungeon. As they walked into the dark cold room they were greeted by a cold emotionless voice.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Diggory." The voice greeted. "What a surprise."

"Yes my lord." Cedric greeted. "I am her to fulfill my agreement."

"Well you will be very useful." The Dark Lord began. "Good work Draco."

"Thank you my lord." Draco acknowledged.

"Now Cedric are you ready to embrace the Dark Mark?"

"Yes my lord." Cedric replied.


	13. Broken

**Chapter 13 – Broken**

"Aurora…" He bellowed. "Aurora… I'm back."

Cedric looked around and there was no sign of Aurora or Phoenix. The house was empty Cho and Li were no where to be found so he couldn't ask them where she was. He entered the room that Cho and Aurora shared and found a note.

_Cedric, _

_Lord knows I love you more than anything, but I need sometime to think whether or not I want our child to grow up with a death eater for a father. I Love you, but I don't know if I can do this._

Cedric was enraged with the note he knew she probably would go to Draco, and that only made him angrier.

* * *

Aurora rushed to Draco fortunately for her Cedric was just leaving when she apparated in front of the Manor. As soon as Cedric had disappeared she slipped into the house and rushed to Draco.

"Aurora what are you doing here?" He rambled. "Cedric just left."

"Yes I know…" She panted. "I need to speak with you in private."

"Sure we can talk in my room."

Aurora followed Draco up the steps with Phoenix resting her head on her chest. Once they entered the room Draco locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. Aurora laid Phoenix on Draco's bed and began to confine in her best friend.

"Draco I don't know how to react to this." She began. "I don't want this life for my daughter." She continued. "We grew up with this we know how it all works, but Cedric is naïve to everything."

"Aurora relax."

"How am I supposed to relax, you know what it's like to grow up with a death eater for a father." She began to lose control of her emotions. "What if Cedric becomes like our fathers?"

"Aurora I'm a death eater, and I'm nothing like my father." Draco pointed out.

"That's because you have grown up with it." She replied. "I know the things your father has done to you as well as your mother."

"Well that is true." Draco agreed. "I hate my father for the things he's done to me and my mother"

"Cedric never grew up with the cruelty we have had to live with." Aurora added. "Sure my father hardly ever laid a hand on me, but Bellatrix…"

"I know Aurora." Draco leaned over to comfort her.

"If Cedric starts to change…" Aurora wept. "I'm going to leave him."

"Aurora what about Phoenix?" Draco added. "Every child needs both of its parents, you and I know that better than anyone."

"Yes I know Draco." Aurora sighed. "But I'd rather raise her alone then have her grow up like you and I did."

"You know I'm always here for you." Draco responded.

"Thank you darling…" She paused and realized what she said and quickly corrected herself. "I mean… Draco"

"I think you had it right the first time…" Draco leaned into kiss Aurora.

"Draco I can't." She nearly began to weep.

"Aurora I love you…" He pleaded.

"And I will always love you."

Aurora walked downstairs with Draco she hugged him good bye, and flooed back home.

* * *

When she arrived home she noticed Cedric sitting in the large arm chair that faced the fireplace. Aurora felt as if Cedric's stare was going through her if looks could kill she would be in trouble.

"Where were you?" He greeted coldly.

"I told you I needed time to think." She replied innocently.

"So leaving me a note telling me you don't think I'm a good father justifies everything?" He spat.

"Cedric I didn't mean to hurt you." She wept.

"Damn it Aurora I did this for you and the baby." He hollered. "I did this to keep us all safe."

"You've changed." She wept. "You're not the man I fell in love with."

Aurora face was greeted by Cedric's hand and Aurora fell down crying. She couldn't believe Cedric had hit her. She got up and looked him in the eye and then proceeded back to the fireplace.

"Goodbye Cedric."

* * *

She flooed back to Malfoy Manor and as she exited the fireplace she was greeted by Narcissa.

"Aurora what's wrong?" She noticed the tears streaming down Aurora's face.

"I left him." Aurora yelped.

"What happened dear?" Narcissa inquired.

"I came here to speak with Draco, and when I returned home we go into an argument and he hit me."

Before she finished her statement Draco had entered the room and heard what Cedric had done to his beloved Aurora.

"Cedric did what?" Draco replied angrily.

"Draco it's nothing." Aurora tried to calm him down.

"It's not nothing." Draco added. "He has no right to hit you."

Right as Aurora opened her mouth to speak Cedric had appeared in the fireplace, and Aurora's heart dropped and she held Phoenix closer. Draco pushed her behind him and began to stare down Cedric.

"What do you want Diggory?" Draco spat.

"Aurora please come home." Cedric pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Cedric I can't you've change, and how can I be sure it won't be Phoenix next time?"

"Aurora I lost my temper I didn't mean to hurt you."

"She's not going anywhere." Draco interrupted.

"Oh really Malfoy?" Cedric replied. "And you're going to stop me from bringing her home."

"You think you're the only person who loves her." Draco responded. "I would do anything for her, and I would never hit her regardless of what she did."

"Draco it's alright." Aurora interrupted. "Let's go Cedric."

Aurora walked over and hugged Draco goodbye and he held her close, and whispered in her ear.

"If he lays another hand on you or Nix… get away as fast as you can." He paused. "Aurora I love you."

Aurora walked back to Cedric, glancing back at Draco shocked at the fact that he still loved her, and that she now regretted choosing Cedric.

* * *

"Aurora I love you, but if you try something like that again you will be sorry."

"Cedric you are scaring me." She paused. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me." He spat. "What was with that hug you gave Malfoy?"

"Nothing…" She lied.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit." He replied.

"You know what Cedric…" She paused. "Draco's was there for me when you weren't."

"So it's my fault I was in a coma for two years." He hollered.

"Damn it Cedric I never said that."

"Sure sounded like that's what you were implying."

"Whatever Cedric." She sighed.

She turned her back to walk towards the stairs, but as she took her first step her head was jerked back. She dropped Phoenix and she awoke screaming.

"Damn it Aurora I love you." He wept angrily. "But if I can't have you know one will."

"Cedric please let me go." She wept and screamed.

"No hurt mommy." Phoenix began to kick her father.

"Get off me you little brat." He yelled as he pushed Phoenix back into a chair.

"Don't you touch her." Aurora screamed as she tried to fight back.

Aurora managed to get away and she grabbed Phoenix and rushed to the fireplace and once again flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

She ran up to Draco's room and was banging on the door like a crazy person. He opened the door, and Aurora leapt into his arms. This time Aurora had a few visible bruises on her neck, face, and arms.

"Aurora what happened?"

"He went crazy and this time he tried to hurt Nix."

"Aurora stay here." Draco instructed.

Draco rushed downstairs to block the floo so Cedric couldn't barge in again he couldn't believe this was happening. He went back into his room as he entered the room he could sense the fear.

"Aurora relax I blocked the floo." He comforted. "You're safe now."

"Thank you Draco."

"You two stay here as long as you need." He smiled. "You can stay in the guest room if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Draco I'm too scared to sleep alone right now."

"Well we could put another bed in here for Nix, and you and I could share mine like old times."

"Sounds good." Aurora tried to smile.

Draco looked deep into her eyes and almost hypnotically he leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and everything seemed right again.

"Aurora I'm-" He was cut off.

"Draco I love you." She sobbed. "I should have picked you…"

Draco was shocked to hear those words from Aurora's lips it had been so long since they had been together, and Draco knew this was his chance to have their old life back.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." He smiled kissing her once more.


	14. Lovely Theft

**Chapter 14 – Lovely Theft**

Cedric pondered to himself as he sat in the living room of his mother and father's home. He had left Li's home the night Aurora went to Draco.

_I'll show her she thinks she can keep me away from my own child._

Cedric sat concentrated trying to think of what he could do. He also had to keep his being a death eater to himself.

_What the bloody hell can I do? I need her to trust me, but that will never happen the only person she trusts now is Malfoy… That's it!_

* * *

While Cedric plotted in his parent's home Aurora was still at Malfoy Manor, and her mother and Cho had stopped by for a visit.

"Hi mom…" Aurora smiled greeting her mother.

"Hello sweetheart." She tried to hide her worried expression.

"Li…" Narcissa greeted happily as she entered the room.

"Cissy…" Li greeted hugging her old friend.

"How have you been?" Narcissa added.

"Like any worried mother." Li sighed. "Thank you for letting Aurora stay here."

"It's not a problem Aurora is like family to me." Narcissa smiled.

"So sweetheart are you ready to come home?" Li inquired.

"Well honestly I'm too scared to be there." Aurora admitted.

"If you'd rather stay here I understand…" Li replied. "But remember you can come home whenever you like."

"Thank you mother." Aurora hugged her mother, and Draco entered the room.

"Mother, Mrs. Chang…" Draco greeted.

"Hello Draco…" Li greeted. "I don't know how to thank you for being so kind to Aurora."

"No thanks is needed Mrs. Chang." Draco replied politely.

"Please call me Li…" She smiled. "Cissy you've raised a fine boy."

"Mom maybe we should get home." Cho reminded.

"Oh… yes it's getting late." Li looked at the clock. "Well sweetheart… I hope we see you soon."

"Of course mother." Aurora hugged.

They said final goodbyes and Li and Cho made their way home. Aurora felt somewhat bad for not going back with them, but she knew her mother's home was not as well protected as Malfoy Manor, and if she did return it would put them all in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Diggory home Cedric was concocting his plot. He was nearly finished all he needed was a single hair.

"Damn it I need a hair…" He muttered.

Cedric thought his plan would surely fail now, but then his left arm started to burn. He walked into the bathroom and his mark was moving. He knew he was being summoned.

_Maybe it will work? _

Cedric walked into the backyard and proceeded to apparate to Malfoy Manor. Yes Draco had blocked the floo that night, but he couldn't ban Cedric from the property. Cedric walked into see Aurora walking up the steps with their daughter. He wanted to run up and follow her, but he knew someone was watching him.

"The meetings this way Diggory." Draco spat.

"I know Malfoy…" Cedric shot back. "Enjoying my daughter and her Mother?"

"Like I said meetings this way." Draco spat. "And I'd appreciate it if you would leave promptly after it is over…"

Cedric stood in front of Draco and ran his hands through Draco's hair almost as if he was giving him a noogie, and managed to pull a strand of hair out.

"Sure thing…" Cedric smiled coyly.

The meeting was over and Cedric had just returned home, and rushed to his potion he had begun to brew, and now he had the final ingredient. He took the hairs and placed them in to the Polyjuice Potion, and watched it bubble. The potion would be good till Cedric needed it. He knew he couldn't proceed with his plan just yet. He had to wait for the opportune moment. He had to wait till Draco was out of the house, possible while he was out performing a task. Cedric took the potion, and place in one of the draws of his wardrobe and began his wait.

* * *

"Aurora…" Draco called out.

"Yes…" She smiled walking into the room.

"Oh… I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh… of course I would, but what about Nix?"

"My mom will watch her." He replied.

"Well I guess…" She shrugged.

"Come on where's the Aurora who used to keep me out till 5:00 A.M.?"

"She had a baby and grew up."

"Oh come on one night with the old gang."

"What if they…" She said shyly.

"Aurora please…" Draco comforted. "It's not like you got with a mudblood."

"I know, but I was the Slytherin Princess… with a Hufflepuff." She chuckled.

"At least he wasn't a Gryffindor" He smiled from her laughter. "If anyone gives you a hard time I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Draco." She gave him a peck.

* * *

Aurora and Draco were about ready to leave and Phoenix was throwing a small fit. She didn't want her mother to leave, but Narcissa managed to calm her down.

"Nixie your mommy will be back soon…" Narcissa cooed.

"Sweetie mommy and Uncle Draco will be back later ok you have fun with Nana Cissy."

Narcissa was like a second mother to Aurora so it seemed fit for Phoenix to call Narcissa Nana.

"Nixie you want me to see if Nana Li wants to come join us?" Narcissa continued as Draco and Aurora snuck away.

"Wait for the scream…" Aurora joked, it had been a long time since Aurora had gone out.

"Well let's hurry before you change your mind."

Draco and Aurora apparated to The Three Broomsticks for a bit to eat. Draco and Aurora took a seat at one of the table and waited for their waiter. As they waited they were joined by their Slytherin cohorts Blaise, Nott, and Parkinson.

"Hello boys." Draco greeted ignoring Pansy.

"Hey mate…" Blaise replied. "Is that Aurora, my god I haven't seen you out for the longest time."

"Well I'm back…" Aurora smiled.

"How's the baby?" Blaise smiled.

"She just like her Uncle Draco." Aurora chuckled. "Moody and Picky."

"So I heard about the whole you know…" He meant the whole Cedric beating her.

"Oh… I'm fine I left him for good." She faked a smile.

"That's what you get when you screw a Hufflepuff." Pansy spat.

"Shut the hell up Parkinson." Draco hollered.

"Pansy what's the matter with you?" Theodore scowled at her.

"What I am I the only one thinking it?" She said dumbly.

"As a matter of fact yes…" Theodore replied. "Why did I even invite you?"

"Theo… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me…" He said nodding toward Aurora.

"I'm sorry." Pansy said without an ounce of sincerity.

"I know you don't mean it so don't waste the air…" Aurora spat.

"My god you always were a bitch…"

"And you never learn to shut your trap…" Aurora shot back. "Pansy how many times have I kicked your ass?"

"A lot…" Blaise chuckled.

"Shut up Blaise." Pansy hissed.

"Why don't you just go home?" Aurora sighed coyly. "No one wants you here."

"Oh yes almighty Slytherin Princess…" Pansy replied sarcastically as she walked out of the shop.

"Fuck Pansy…" Theodore spat.

"We know you did…" Blaise laughed.

"Ok shut up I was drunk…" Theodore added.

"I'm not even hungry anymore let's go…" Aurora announced.

"Me either…" Draco agreed.

"The Pug ruined your appetite to?" Theodore chuckled.

"Why don't we head back to my house?" Blaise added. "My moms gone for the week."

"Just like old times…" Aurora smiled. "But I swear if you bring that fucking hat near me I'm going to burn it."

"Oh god we haven't played seven minutes in heaven in ages." Blaise smiled.

"Oh come on Aurora for old times." Theodore whined playfully.

"Ah… no I already have one kid, and I don't need another right now."

"Well let's just go have a drink at Blaise's…" Draco smiled.

* * *

They left Three Broomsticks and made their way to Zabini Manor. When they arrived Blaise and Aurora were having a chat of what had gone on for almost the past two years.

"So… Blaise what have I missed?" Aurora chuckled.

"Not much." Blaise replied.

"Come on the nine months I was pregnant, and not to mention the past year…" She giggled. "There must have been something."

"We have all chilled out a lot you were always the ringleader…" He chuckled. "You where the one who convinced me to throw my first party."

"True…" She smirked.

"Plus when you were pregnant the only time I saw you was at school, and it was either during classes or meals."

"Yeah… I know." She sighed.

"I know I'm going to probably smack myself later, but how are things?" Blaise asked reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled.

"Ced-" Blaise was cut off by Draco.

"Blaise that's her business."

"It's fine Draco." Aurora assured. "Blaise is like a brother to me."

"So… how are things?" Blaise repeated.

"Since I left him great." She responded.

"What about before?" He added.

"Well right after he came out of his coma things changed." She paused. "Draco informed me of his agreement."

"Aurora we all wanted to tell you, but we thought it would be best if Draco did."

"It's not you fault." Aurora sighed. "We've all grown up with death eaters, and I didn't know if I wanted that for my child."

"So why are you sitting in a room full of death eaters." Blaise asked innocently.

"Blaise you, Draco, and Theo are all very different from Cedric…" She paused. "Cedric has grown up with kindness and love." She continued. "While all four of us have had to fight for our parent's approval."

"I see what you mean…" Blaise replied.

"See all of this is very new to him…" She added. "Like it was for our fathers."

"Right…" Blaise said in agreement.

"And he doesn't know what to expect." She pondered. "We all have been put through hell and back… because of our fathers." She persisted. "Which make us not want to be like them."

"I know what you mean…" Theo groaned. "My father basically dragged me to get my mark."

"You're not alone mate…" Draco added.

"Well if he ever lays a hand on you or Nix again…" Blaise paused angrily.

"Blaise you'd have to get to him before me…" Draco added sternly.

"Thank you guys…" Aurora gave a weak smile.

"It's almost twelve we should get back…" Draco looked to Aurora.

"Yeah… Nix is probably missing us."

"Well don't be a stranger." Blaise hugged Aurora goodbye.

"Take care of yourself…" Theo also leaned in for a goodbye hug.

"Bye guys…" Aurora blew a friendly kiss while waving.


	15. A Man’s Obsession

**Chapter 15 – A Man's Obsession**

Another day another meeting, it seemed almost like they were almost a daily chore to Draco. Draco waited for everyone to arrive before he stepped into the study, but mostly he wanted to keep an eye on Cedric. Cedric had arrived as well as Blaise and Theo. The two walked up to Draco and confronted him about their plans for the weekend.

"Draco we still on for tomorrow?" Theo asked a bit louder than necessary.

"Yeah mate…" He replied trying not to let Cedric hear.

"What about Aurora and the baby, will they be joining us?" Blaise added.

"No I don't think so Nix has a little cold." Draco replied, and then noticed Cedric staring at them.

"We'll talk more after the meeting…" Draco replied nudging towards Cedric.

"Sure Draco…" Blaise nodded in agreement.

The meeting was over and Draco watched Cedric like a hawk. Every move Cedric made Draco's eyes followed. He sighed with relief when he disappeared.

"So what was with the secrecy earlier?" Theo inquired.

"I didn't want Cedric to overhear us."

"Why what's he going to do?" Theo shrugged with a confused look.

"I just didn't want him to know that Aurora and the baby would be home alone…"

"Aurora's a tough bitch…" Theo commended. "I think she could take him… she kicked Flint's ass when he tried to you know."

Draco tensed up a bit he remembered that night very clear. It was close to the end of third year and all the Slytherins decided to end the year with a bang. Everyone was drunk and Flint was always sprung on Aurora. She was drunk so he saw his chance, but he got more than he bargained for and spent a few days in the hospital wing.

"True… but she lets her guard down around Cedric." Draco sighed. "The night he hit her… I've never seen her more scared."

"When's the last time you saw Aurora truly scared." Theo replied with doubt.

"The night her father was arrested…"

"What happened that night?" Theo was genuinely confused, only Draco and his mother knew about what had happened to her.

"My Aunt pulled her out of bed and put her under Cruciatus Curse…" He paused. "She told her that her father being arrested was her fault… She was seven."

"My god your Aunt is mental…" Blaise spat. "So that's why Aurora hates her so much."

"Hate is not the word…" Draco groaned. "More like loathes with every fiber of her being."

"Draco I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Theo apologized.

"It's alright I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Cedric had arrived home and walked into his bedroom and locked the door and pondered to himself and he opened the door of his wardrobe, and grabbed the potion.

_So Aurora and the baby will be home alone tomorrow? Maybe I should act tomorrow… it will be perfect Draco will be gone so no risk of being caught. _

He gazed at the liquid inside the bottle he stared at the liquid as if it were some kind of miracle elixir.

_That bitch can't keep my baby girl away from me…_

* * *

The morning came and Draco noticed Aurora was still asleep he didn't want to disturb her, but the second he got out of bed she started to wake up.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you…" Draco apologized as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's find…" Aurora stretched and yawned.

"Well me and the boys are just going to go have a bit of a boy's day…"

"Oh have fun…" She smiled. "Remember when boy's day meant every Slytherin boy, and me…"

"Aurora you maybe a girl, but you'll always be one of the boys…"

"Hm… Darling I wish you'd stay and have fun with me…" Aurora winked.

"Aurora we're not fifteen anymore…" Draco whined playfully. "Plus my mother's already up."

"That never stopped us before…" Aurora giggled.

"Because you'd always take advantage of me…" He smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on just a quickie…" Aurora begged playfully. "Please…"

"Later…" Draco smiled.

"Aw… party pooper." Aurora whined.

"I promise later…" He winked.

He leaned in to kiss Aurora goodbye, and as his lips met hers. As he tried to pull away Aurora jerked him back in. He fell on top of her and the two exchanged passionate kissed as they tumbled around in the bed, and then Draco managed to get up.

"Alright darling save that for later…" He panted. "I love you…"

"Love you too…"

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Aurora was just in the room playing with Phoenix without any cares or worries. While downstairs Narcissa was in the sitting room when she heard the door open. She wasn't expecting anyone and she though Draco would be gone most of the day. She walked out towards the front door and saw what seemed to be Draco.

"Draco what are you doing back so early?" She inquired.

"Oh… I just felt tired and decided to come home." He replied. "Where's Aurora?"

"She upstairs in your room."

"Alright thank you mother."

He walked up the steps and Narcissa had a feeling that something was wrong, but she thought nothing of it. Narcissa walked back into the sitting room and continued with her book.

Meanwhile the man that seemed to be Draco, was not Draco at all it was indeed Cedric and he seemed lost. He knew if he asked Narcissa where the room was his cover would be blown. He opened the first door he saw and he chose right. He looked in to see Aurora playing with his precious daughter.

"Draco back so soon?"

"Oh yes… I felt a bit tired."

"The Slytherin Prince tired?" She smirked. "Are you sure you didn't come back to finish what we started earlier?"

"And where were we?" Cedric played along.

"I think we were here?" Aurora kissed playfully.

"Really…" Cedric seemed tense.

He threw her against the wall, and his hands were around her neck he had mutter a silencing charm prior to entering the room so no matter how loud she screamed Aurora was on her own. His hand greeted her face angrily, and blood began to flow. Then he unleashed his fury on her ribcage, and it felt like he might have broken a rib.

"Draco…" She gasped. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not… you did this to yourself…" He spat.

"Mommy…" Phoenix screamed.

"Draco please…" She wept. "Do what you want to me, but don't make Phoenix watch."

His blank expression faded and his stern face greeted a smirk. He leaned in close to Aurora and his lips grazed her ear and he whispered.

"I'm not Draco."

"Ced-" She gasped with what breath she had, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Draco arrived back home and was accompanied by Blaise and Theo, they walked into the sitting room to see his mother lounging on the sofa.

"Mother where is Aurora."

"Draco…" She seemed puzzled. "Did you just get home?"

"Yes…" He replied also confused.

"But I told you a few hours ago Aurora was in your room…"

Draco rushed upstairs to his bedroom, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He tried to unlock it with a spell, but it failed. It seemed the only way to open it would be to break it down he rammed into the door fiercely and it started to weaken then Blaise and Theo began to help and with in moments they had it broken down.

Draco looked to see Aurora lying almost unconscious on the floor her face was bruised and bloody. He kneeled down to hold her in his arms, but the moment he touched her she gasped and tried to kick him away.

"Aurora its ok it's me…"

"Where's Phoenix?" She wept.

"Blaise, Theo go look for her…"

"He took her…" She wept.

"Who took her?" Draco replied.

"Cedric…"

"How did he get in here?" Draco hollered out loud.

"He was disguised as you."

"It's alright we'll get her back…" Blaise tried to comfort.

"What if it's too late?" She sobbed. "What if he…"

"Aurora he might be able to hurt you, but Nix is his child…" Draco tried to comfort. "We'll get her back I promise."

"But what if he does?" She repeated.

"If he harms a single hair on her I will kill him with my bare hands." Draco tensed up.

"Aurora if he does anything to hurt her we'll make him wish he was dead." Blaise added.

There was a tap at the window and Aurora notice it was an owl, but not just any owl it was Cedric's owl. It held a note, and Aurora went to grab it.

_Aurora__,_

_First off out daughter is fine. Second I would like to work this out, after all she needs both of us. I would like to speak to you at my parent's home, but come alone or there will be consequences. _

"He wants me to come alone…" Aurora announced.

"Out of the question…"

"Draco she's my daughter."

"Aurora you can't go alone what if it's a trap?" Blaise reasoned.

"Well how can I take you without him seeing you?" Aurora pondered.

"Well I think I know a way…" Narcissa informed.

"How mom?" Draco wondered.

"Your father has an invisibility cloak…" Narcissa added.

"Ok so me, Theo, and Blaise will hide under the cloak and if things go wrong we'll jump in." Draco announced.

"Draco it might not fit all of you." Narcissa added.

"I'll stay behind…" Theo replied.

"Alright so Blaise and I will accompany you…"

"Alright…" Aurora agreed somewhat reluctantly.

Aurora hoped this would work she did not want to risk her daughters life. She had no idea how far Cedric would go.


	16. Burning Bridges

**Chapter 16 – Burning Bridges**

Aurora was in no shape to face Cedric that night. Draco had spent most of the night healing her wounds and Aurora had gotten very minimal sleep. She knew tonight was the night the night. The night someone would die for their child.

"Aurora…" Draco leaned over the bed. "Are you ready?"

Aurora turned on her side still stricken with pain to see Draco and Blaise standing by her bedside. Aurora hadn't slept well that night, but it wasn't wasted time. In her sleepless night Aurora began to realize she had to do this alone even if it meant losing her life.

"Draco I've been…" She sighed. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" He looked confused.

"I have to do this alone…" She began. "She's my daughter, and I have to do this alone."

"Well what if he kills you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Aurora you can't be serious?"

"Can't be serious about what Draco?" She became a bit angry. "I can't be serious about risking my life for my child."

"Aurora I love you please don't do this alone…"

"Draco I love you too, but I love Phoenix more…" She sighed. "She's my child, and I can't risk angering Cedric."

"Damn it Aurora… please don't do this…"

"Draco I have to." She began to weep.

"She's right mate…" Blaise intervened.

"What about the plan with the cloak?" Draco reminded.

"Cedric's not stupid Draco." She added. "He's very well informed of invisibility cloaks, and we can thank St. Potter for that."

"Well we need some way for you to contact us if you're in trouble." Draco pondered.

"What about the Protean Charm?" Blaise spoke up. "Then she can summon us if she's in trouble."

"Ok but do you suppose we place it on?" Draco added.

"How about on a galleon?" Aurora added. "If I'm in trouble I'll turn it red."

"Alright." Draco murmured. "I know this something you have to do."

* * *

Aurora took out three galleons and placed the charm on them. Then she tested them to see if they were working properly.

"So if I'm in trouble all I have to say is Dragon, and then my coin will turn red which will turn your coins red as well." She explained as she revealed the master coin which was placed on a chain that was rested around Aurora's neck.

"Dragon?" Blaise chuckled.

"Yes my safe word is Dragon…" She giggled slightly looking over to Draco who knew the significance of her choice.

"Well careful…" Blaise comforted.

"Of course." She smiled weakly.

"Don't hesitate if you need us."

"I won't…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek hoping it wouldn't be the last. "Draco I love you…"

"I love you too Aurora." He held her close.

"Alright here it goes…" She whispered to herself, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Draco I can't believe you let her go by herself." Blaise seemed stunned.

"Me either…" Draco sighed. "But if she's not back before dark we're going in."

* * *

Aurora arrived in the living room of the Diggory home. It was dark and felt cold, as she walked out of the fireplace chills ran up her spine. She looked down and saw blood and she had feared the worst. She followed the trail and it led her to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, and Aurora couldn't hold her shrieks of terror.

"Well look who showed up." Cedric spat. "I'll ask you not to do that again our daughter is napping upstairs."

"You wanted to talk…" She began. "So I'm here… talk."

"So rude…" He smirked.

"Well my dear it's kind of hard not to be rude, when you beat me unconscious and I wake up to find our child missing."

"Well I apologize for not leaving a note." He replied sarcastically.

"Cedric I want to see my daughter…"

"Don't you mean our daughter?"

"Cedric I want to see her…"

"No manners, obviously your step-mother wasn't harsh enough on you." He said coyly cocking his eyebrow. "Maybe I should pick up where she left off."

"Cedric please let me see her…" She pleaded changing her tone.

"That's better…" He smirked. "Convince me…"

"How?" She seemed confused.

"I think you know how…" He smirked suggestively.

"Cedric I… I…" She stuttered.

"You what can't… I'm shocked wasn't it you who was screwing me as well as Malfoy." He spat. "What happened to the little whore from Hogwarts?" He continued. "What was it they called you… oh yes The Harlot of Hogwarts."

"That girls gone…" She was on the near brink of tears.

"Hardly… I know you're screwing Malfoy…" He spat.

"I have done no such thing…"

"The day I was disguised as him says different." He reminded.

"Draco and I have done nothing of the sort we're taking things slow…" She smirked. "Yes that morning we almost did-"

"Whore…" He hollered as he struck her face with great force.

"What Cedric you can't take that I'm happy with a man other than you…" She laughed maniacally.

"Shut up…" He whimpered as he struck her again.

"Or what… what's the big bad Hufflepuff going to do to me?" She smirked coyly as she continued spiting up blood. "Remember that Cedric, you will always be a Hufflepuff the lowest of all the houses."

"You stupid bitch I'll show you…" He bellowed.

"Show me what?" She hollered struggling to stand up. "You think you can outwit me, I'm the Slytherin Princess for Christ's sake."

She looked Cedric dead in the eyes and she saw nothing except fear. She hoped it would be enough to help her even if only for a few moments.

"Now take me to my child." She spat as she walked towards the staircase.

Aurora turned her back to walk up the stairs and as she did she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious once again. Cedric hovered over her body and picked her up off the ground. He walked up the stairs with her limp incapacitated body and proceeded down the hall to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He began to think that if she woke up she would surely come after him, and he bound her arms and legs to the posts of the bed.

It was getting late and Draco was beginning to worry it shouldn't have taken this long. He began to think the worst, as he got up of the couch he confronted Blaise.

"It's been to long…" He announced. "We have to go now."

"Draco we can't just go barging in."

"Like hell we can't…" He countered.

"Alright we'll go but we have to be discrete…" Blaise instructed. "We can apparate outside the property and fly the rest of the way."

"Fine…" Draco groaned.

"Do you know where it's at?" Blaise inquired.

"No… shit." He hollered. "Damn it I was planning on flooing there."

"Well who knows where he lives…" Blaise sighed.

"I think I know…"

"Who…" Blaise wondered.

"Cho…"

* * *

Aurora was starting to wake from her forced slumber. On the inside she was scare out of her mind. On the outside she was smiling mischievously. She looked at her arms and legs to see that they were bound. She looked to see if Cedric had taken her wand, and he hadn't. She had to be smart about using it. She couldn't very well free herself right now. She had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in…" Aurora smirked as Cedric entered the room.

"That's not very nice…" Cedric toyed. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson?"

"Well maybe if you give me what I want I'll behave."

"Maybe if you behave I'll give you what you want." Cedric countered. "Or I could make you go to sleep again."

Aurora didn't say another word. She wouldn't be broken. She had a duty not only to herself but to her daughter as well.

* * *

While Aurora was still being held captive, Draco and Blaise rushed to the Chang home to confront Cho.

"Draco?" Cho seemed shocked as she opened the front door.

"Cho we need your help please…"

"Sure what is it?"

"Cedric has Aurora and Phoenix…"

"What can I do?" She seemed puzzled.

"You know where Cedric lives correct?" Blaise added.

"So you need me to take you to them?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"How are we going to get there I don't have my apparition license yet?"

"Neither do we…" Blaise added. "But we still do."

"How are you on a broom?" Draco inquired.

"Not so good…" Cho sighed.

"She can ride with me." Blaise intervened.

"Alright…" Cho replied.

The arrangement was set, and Draco summoned two of his brooms. Blaise and Cho on one, and Draco on the other. They knew flying would take longer, but it was the only option.

* * *

Cedric had left Aurora alone for a few moments and she managed to wiggle her wand to her hand. The moment it was in her grasp she muttered.

"Relashio" And within seconds she was released.

She had her wand firmly in her hand and slowly turned the doorknob and slowly walked down the hall. She crept as quietly as she could and she could hear her precious angel Phoenix in one of the rooms. She turned the doorknob as slow as she could and peeked in to she her child sitting alone she rushed in and closed and locked the door. She knelt and as she held her child in her arms she began to weep.

"No cry Mommy…"

"Sh… sweetie…" She hushed her child. "We have to be very quiet can you do that for Mommy?"

Phoenix nodded in agreement and Aurora crept once again through the hallway. She made it down the stairs and her hand was on the front door when she heard.

"Where the bloody hell do you think your going?"

Aurora turned around to see Cedric with his wand at his side firmly in his grip. Aurora's hand was in her pocket hiding the grasp she had on her wand.

"I'm taking my child."

"Like hell you are…" He spat.

Aurora pulled out her wand and pointed it in his direction. Cedric could feel the anger and rage burning through him.

"Cedric we're leaving…"

"Aurora the only way you are leaving is when the come to collect your body."

"I've been you tool for to long Cedric, and I'm through with it." She spat. "Goodbye Cedric…" She hollered. "Avada Kadavra…"

She fell to the ground crying and as she sat weeping Cho, Draco, and Blaise came through the front door.

"Aurora what have you done?" Cho shrieked, as she saw not only Cedric's body, but his parents as well.

"I only killed Cedric…" She wept. "They were like that when I got here."

"Aurora are you ok?" Draco inquired.

Aurora nodded and squeezed Phoenix closer to her. "He was going to kill us…"

"Draco we have to cover this up…" Blaise informed. "There is no way the ministry is going to believe a Slytherin killed a Hufflepuff in self-defense."

"But it's the truth…" Cho seemed confused.

"Cho when you're a Slytherin…" Blaise sighed. "Nothing you do is noble."

"He's right…" Draco added. "Apparently us Slytherins can't do anything without having and ulterior motive."

"What about his Dark Mark?" Cho wonder.

"It disappears upon death." Blaise responded.

"Draco I have to get out of here." Aurora squirmed.

"What about the bodies?" Blaise inquired.

"Just get rid of them…" Aurora shrieked.

Aurora had killed the father of her child, and though it was justifiable. She felt like she truly had done something wrong. She knew this would come back to haunt her later.


End file.
